


Me Voilà

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Frisk AU, Bad Puns, Child Abandonment, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Short Chapters, baby!frisk, biologically female Frisk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Inspirée par l'AU Baby Frisk de @fablegate, sur tumblr.Frisk, âgé de quelques mois, est descendu sans explication dans le monde souterrain. Un monde plein de dangers pour un bébé humain, mais aussi plein de tendresse. Cependant, qui pourrait prévoir l'avenir d'un enfant qui grandit entre deux mondes?





	1. Chapter 1

Il s'ennuyait. Bon sang ce qu'il s'ennuyait.

En fait, si on convertissait son existence elle-même en lettres, à cet instant précis, il était absolument certain qu'elles donneraient le mot « ENNUI » en boucle.

Il était dans les ruines, planté sur l'un des rares parterres où poussaient de l'herbe et des fleurs, bénies par les minces rayons qui se glissaient dans les failles que l'on entrevoyait en levant la tête. A quoi bon aller où que ce soit ? Il savait déjà tout ce qui se passerait, tous les schémas, tous les cas de figures, tous les dialogues par cœur. Il voulait du neuf, que quelque chose vienne bouleverser cet endroit, le mettre sens dessus-dessous, si possible avec un maximum de cruauté. Il voulait voir du sang qu'il ne verserait pas, des cris qu'il ne provoquerait pas. Il voulait voir ce que cela donnerait si quelqu'un d'autre faisait l'expérience à sa place. Peut-être que ce serait différent ? Qui sait ? Il s'ennuyait tellement dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait sur le bout des racines, il voulait voir autre chose.

Il se prit à imaginer un nouvel humain qui tomberait dans les ruines. Un humain cruel, qui amènerait enfin un peu d'animation. Bon, un humain normal irait aussi. Il pourrait le taquiner, le tourmenter, jouer avec comme un chat joue avec sa souris. Puis il le tuerait, prendrait son âme et briserait la barrière, histoire de pouvoir sortir et voir de nouvelles choses, détruire de nouvelles choses, faire et défaire de nouvelles choses pour donner à nouveau un peu de piment à son existence.

Un bruit l'interrompit dans sa rêverie sordide. Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses repères. Le son venait d'en haut. Il plia sa tige et leva les yeux.

Il ne distingua pas tout de suite la petite forme qui descendait lentement de l'une des failles dans la roche. La curiosité le reprit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il entendit le frottement d'une corde sur la pierre, le hoquet apeuré d'un petit animal, le grincement inquiétant de la matière vieillie qui est sur le point de rompre.

Un panier se posa rudement sur le tapis de fleurs d'or qui poussaient sous la faille. La corde attachée à la anse tomba à ses côtés, et le faible résonnement d'un bruit de pas indiqua que qui que soit la personne ayant descendu cet objet, elle venait de repartir sans un regard en arrière.

Flowey s'approcha avec curiosité. Quelle chose monstrueuse pouvait bien se trouver dans ce panier pour que les humains s'en débarrassent en l'envoyant chez les monstres ? Il hissa sa tête au-dessus de la terre, sans respect pour ses comparses végétaux qui, de toute façon, s'en foutaient bien. Une forme s'agitait sous une mince couverture bleue en gémissant faiblement. Flowey se pencha plus près pour voir.

Une main s'accrocha brusquement à un de ses pétales, et la surprise lui fit battre le record floral de saut en arrière. Vous ne saviez pas qu'une fleur pouvait sauter en arrière ? Eh bien lui non plus.

Il se redressa péniblement. Sérieusement, vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de remettre ses propres racines en terre ? Sa tête l'élançait un peu et il poussa un cri d'indignation lorsqu'il comprit que la bête du panier lui avait arraché un pétale. Ses balles s'élevèrent autour de lui, mortelles. Cette chose allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il s'approcha plus hardiment cette fois et regarda à nouveau dans le panier, prenant soin de rester à une distance raisonnable de la bestiole, cette fois. Et il écarquilla des yeux incrédules. La couverture s'était dégagée, et en-dessous, un humain minuscule, même plus petit que lui, vêtu d'une vieille grenouillère qui avait sûrement, un jour, été bleue et rose, s'appliquait à mâcher le pétale volé entre ses mâchoires édentées.

\- Oh, oui, vas-y, mange, ça m'évitera de te tuer moi-même, » dit Flowey tandis que les projectiles disparaissaient autour de lui. Il regarda avec curiosité le minuscule bébé qui continuait à mâcher son pétale machinalement. Il était devenu un bouton d'or, après tout, il devait bien être toxique.

Une scène revint à sa mémoire. Un champ de bouton d'or, un enfant qui, de la même façon, mangeait avec application les fleurs empoisonnées. Puis un lit.

\- C'était une blague, rend moi ça tout de suite, » dit-il avec un peu plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le bébé ne parut pas comprendre ses mots mais son visage se tordait lentement en une grimace de dégoût. Après encore quelques mouvements de mâchoire, il sortit le pétale de sa bouche et poussa une plainte aigüe. Flowey grimaça au son perçant, et aussi en voyant son pétale froissé et couvert de salive. « Beurk, tu peux le garder en fait… » soupira-t-il avec agacement.

Il examina le petit de plus près. Sa peau était fine et presque dorée sur ses membres minces. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui volaient un peu partout autour de sa tête, et ses grands yeux de bébé étaient plissés de sorte que l'on ne pouvait voir que difficilement la couleur de ses yeux. Qui étaient noisette d'ailleurs. Flowey fit la moue. Il avait une âme faible, comme tous les nourrissons. Beaucoup moins forte que celle d'un humain adulte. Bon, cela restait une âme. Il serait amusant de voir ce qui se passerait s'il la prenait.

Oui, il allait faire ça. Ce n'était pas comme si un bébé à peine capable d'attraper un objet allait apporter quoique ce soit d'intéressant dans ce royaume de l'ennui où il vivait. Ses balles apparurent à nouveau. Le nourrisson, inconscient du danger, tendait vers eux ses petites mains curieuses en babillant, le souvenir amère du pétale de bouton d'or envolé. Ce n'était même pas drôle de le tuer. Flowey grogna. Il avait espéré.

La petite main le surprit à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était la tige qu'elle avait agrippé. Flowey hoqueta, de peur de se retrouver à son tour dans la bouche du nourrisson. Mais l'humain n'en fit rien. Il regardait attentivement l'endroit où de petits lambeaux charnus indiquaient qu'il y avait eu un pétale. Avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien faire, il porta cet endroit à sa bouche. « Je vais reset après ça. Je vais tellement reset et tu vas mourir, tu m'entends ? » s'écria un Flowey exaspéré.

Pourtant le petit ne mâcha pas. Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres baveuses à l'endroit d'où le pétale avait été arraché. « Mouah ! » fit-il avec exagération avant de lâcher la fleur et de pousser un éclat de rire ravi. Flowey s'immobilisa à côté du panier tandis que le petit tendait à nouveau ses bras vers les jolies petites boules blanches qui tournoyaient dans les airs. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il se secoua. Peu importe ce que c'était, il allait prendre cette âme. Pour voir, comme toujours. Il s'apprêta à lancer ses projectiles mais un bruit l'interrompit. Quoi, encore? Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une boule de magie lui fonça dessus, l'écartant du panier et l'envoyant valser dans les airs pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là. Il devait fuir. Tant pis, il prendrait cette âme plus tard. Alors qu'il replongeait dans le sol, il eut le temps d'entendre quelques mots de la nouvelle venue :

\- Je n'y crois pas, faire cela à un humain aussi jeune ! Oh, mon enfant, ne pleure pas, je suis là. »

Un sourire sinistre apparut sur son visage. Si Toriel décidait de s'en mêler comme elle le faisait toujours, si elle croyait pouvoir prendre soin d'un bébé dans ces ruines désolées sans aucune aide extérieure, cela serait sûrement…

Intéressant.


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel trembla, les mains encore pleines de feu magique de Boss Monster, lorsque l'enfant apparut à son regard, minuscule et fragile. Et lorsqu'elle le sortit de son panier et le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, c'est son âme qu'elle sentit hoqueter. Et enfin, lorsque l'enfant leva vers elle son visage poupin et innocent, elle crut entendre à nouveau le bêlement ténu du bébé monstre qui l'avait un jour regardée de la même façon.

Elle le serra fort contre elle, retenant des larmes de tristesse et de joie coupable. L'enfant laissa échapper un rire étranglé.

Lorsqu'elle vit le panier, elle remarqua un petit morceau de papier à l'intérieur. Il ne comportait qu'un nom : _Frisk_. C'était donc son prénom. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas d'explication, aucun renseignement, rien. A première vue, elle donnait à peine quelques mois à l'enfant, mais elle n'était sûre de rien. Après tout, le seul bébé qu'elle avait élevé était Asriel, et, étant un monstre, il était déjà plus grand lorsqu'il était venu au monde.

Peu importait après tout. Même s'il s'agissait d'un enfant humain, elle saurait prendre soin de lui. Il le fallait. Tout en gardant Frisk serré contre elle, elle ramassa le panier et, le sourire aux lèvres, entreprit de traverser les ruines pour rentrer chez elle. L'enfant regardait autour de lui avec une curiosité qui la faisait sourire. Il babillait un peu et s'excitait à la vue des rares monstres qu'ils croisaient. Parfois, il tendait les bras vers un tas de feuille ou un coin de mur vide, semblant imaginer quelque chose que Toriel ne pouvait pas voir.

Les cris commencèrent à peine une demi-heure après qu'elle l'ait trouvé.

Elle n'était arrivée que depuis une dizaine de minutes et, ayant installé son nouvel enfant dans le fauteuil du salon pour qu'il se réchauffe, s'employait à lui préparer du potage. Elle avait d'abord entendu un gémissement, puis une plainte. Inquiète, elle reposait ses légumes lorsqu'un long hurlement suraigu l'avait fait sursauter.

Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait et courut au salon. Frisk étendu sur le fauteuil, pleurait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, son petit corps plié en deux, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Toriel sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer. « Là, là, tout va bien, mon enfant. Que t'arrive-t-il ? » murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le corps du bambin fut secoué de quelques spasmes qui la figèrent de terreur avant d'expulser une petite quantité de vomi sur la grenouillère déjà affreusement sale. Quoiqu'il s'agissait plus de bile que de vomi – cette pauvre petite chose n'avait visiblement pas mangé depuis un moment. Frisk hoqueta deux ou trois fois avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Toriel tâcha de ne pas paniquer. Elle l'emmena à la salle de bain pour lui enlever ses vêtements (ce qui lui permit de constater qu'elle prenait soin d'une petite fille), et lui laver le visage. Comme elle n'avait pas de vêtements pour bébé, elle l'enveloppa dans une couverture propre et commença à la bercer doucement, fit les cent pas dans le couloir, chanta une berceuse, tenta de la faire manger. Rien n'y fit. Frisk continuait à pleurer comme une âme déchue avec laquelle la vie avait été trop cruelle.

Une pensée terrible commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de mère torturée qu'était celui de Toriel. Se pouvait-il que Frisk ait mangé des boutons d'or qui étaient présents dans la grotte ? Affamée comme elle devait l'être, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant. Quand bien même elle n'était pas sortie du panier, rien ne l'empêchait d'étendre le bras pour en attraper un, ce qui était amplement suffisant ! Que faire ? Elle avait vomi mais à la façon dont elle pleurait il allait sans dire qu'elle souffrait encore. Et avec l'estomac vide, les sucs de la fleur se rependaient bien plus vide.

Toriel commençait à craindre pour la vie du petit être. Elle n'était pas médecin, encore moins médecin pour humain. Et les bienfaits de la nourriture de monstre ne serviraient à rien si l'enfant refusait de manger. La seule chose à faire était d'aller acheter un remède, un vomitif ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait rien de tel dans les ruines, et l'endroit le plus proche où elle pourrait en acheter se trouvait à Snowdin.

Là se posait le dilemme : elle ne pouvait pas emmener un enfant humain si loin dans la grotte, surtout un enfant humain qui pleurait si fort qu'il risquait d'alerter tout le souterrain. La garde royale rodait et elle ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'Asgore ferait, maintenant qu'il ne restait qu'une seule âme humaine à collecter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser cette pauvre créature seule dans la douleur et sans la moindre surveillance. Son instinct et son expérience de mère le lui interdisait. Avec un enfant en bas âge, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver si l'on osait s'absenter.

Tout en continuant à bercer l'enfant qui refusait de se calmer, elle réfléchit et dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était soit prendre le risque, soit perdre une pauvre âme innocente. Elle attendit que la fatigue calme les vagissements de Frisk qui tomba bientôt dans un sommeil agité. Elle s'enveloppa alors dans une large cape noire, celle qu'elle utilisait pour passer inaperçue lorsqu'elle achetait de la nourriture, et cala l'enfant en-dessous, collé à elle.

A chaque pas qu'elle fit dans le sous-sol de la maison, en direction de la porte des ruines, elle faillit changer d'avis et rebrousser chemin, mais les quelques soubresauts que Frisk subissait dans son sommeil suffisaient à la garder déterminée. Déterminée à sauver au moins cette enfant qu'elle aimait et considérait déjà comme la sienne.

Frisk gémit lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, ce qui lui fit faire un arrêt, mais heureusement elle ne se remit pas à pleurer. Alors Toriel, prenant son courage à deux mains, poussa la porte avec précipitation.

Et aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître, elle faillit heurter quelque chose.

\- Whoah, eh, alors ça c'est nouveau… »


	3. Chapter 3

\- Whoah, eh, alors ça c'est nouveau… » fit une voix grave et un peu rauque.

Toriel se figea de surprise. D'inquiétude. D'étonnement. Elle avait le sentiment de reconnaître cette voix. Le monstre qu'elle avait manqué de heurter avec la porte était un squelette épais et court-sur-patte, vêtu d'une confortable veste bleue, de pantalons de jogging noir et de pantoufles, malgré le sol couvert de neige. Un sourire large et figé était peint sur son visage, malgré son regard interloqué. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas de lèvres pour couvrir ses dents.

C'est alors que Toriel fit le rapprochement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul monstre à connaître cette porte. Un seul dont elle avait déjà entendu la voix. « Alors c'est… toi ? » dit-elle refusant de laisser trop de place à la joie immense qui lui poussait dans la poitrine.

\- Euh, non, c'est Sans, » dit-il avec, malgré la situation presque irréelle, le même humour qu'elle avait entendu de derrière le panneau de bois des ruines. « Et tu es la vieille dame, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle gloussa presque nerveusement. « Appelle-moi Toriel. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer ! » Elle n'osait plus réfléchir. Elle avait échangé des blagues avec ce monstre pendant quelques années déjà. Elle s'était imaginée le rencontrer tant de fois, et pourtant elle ne savait pas comment réagir, maintenant qu'il était vraiment devant elle, en chair et en os (enfin, surtout en os). Elle avait ce sentiment sourd et diffus d'être dans un rêve, peut-être parce que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert cette porte.

\- Heureux de te rencontrer aussi. Pour être honnête, je ne croyais pas que tu sortirais un jour ! Comment ça se fait ? »

Toriel se figea, se souvenant de la faible créature qu'elle tenait toujours serrée contre elle sous son bras gauche, bien cachée par la cape noire. Elle sentit un froid glacial pénétrer ses veines. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie d'avoir enfin la compagnie tant attendue d'un autre monstre mais les enjeux étaient soudain bien plus grands qu'elle ne les aurait voulus. « Je… » commença-t-elle en cherchant une excuse. « … J'ai quelque chose à aller chercher. C'est… urgent, » termina-t-elle en se mettant en marche prestement, prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur le sol enneigé.

Sans fit une grimace déçue, et par là j'entends que sa bouche resta parfaitement immobile. Toutes ses émotions passaient par les orbites noires qui lui servaient d'yeux. « Eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pressée ? Tu essais de faire du jus de chèvre ? » Aussi drôle la blague fût-elle, Toriel s'obligea à continuer de marcher rapidement, Sans sur les talons. « Aller, je peux peut-être t'aider, non ? Ma pause n'est pas encore terminée. »

Elle lui jeta un regard doux. Il était bien intentionné mais le risque était si grand… Soudain, un gémissement monta de sous sa cape, arrêtant son cœur net. Frisk était réveillée. Et elle se sentait visiblement toujours aussi mal. Le gémissement fut suivi de quelques autres, puis de pleurs faibles et fatigués. Toriel dut s'arrêter dans sa course. Sans s'arrêta derrière elle, intrigué et presque inquiet du son qui montait de sa cape.

\- Sans, » dit-elle avec sérieux.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? »

Il hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. « Oui. »

Toriel sortit immédiatement Frisk de sous sa cape pour tenter de la calmer en la berçant. Elle se retourna lentement vers Sans qui posa ses orbites vides sur la petite fille. La petite humaine. « Voici Frisk, » dit Toriel. « Je crois qu'elle a mangé des boutons d'or et il faut absolument qu'elle vomisse. Il n'y a pas de médicaments dans les ruines, je dois donc aller en chercher à Snowdin. » Son aplomb de reine revenait peu à peu. Son inquiétude pour l'enfant pleurant dans ses bras était toujours là mais, devant quelqu'un, elle retrouvait l'assurance et la dignité qu'elle avait toujours eues. « Je sais que tu es une sentinelle mais n'essaie pas de m'arrêter. Je veux sauver cette enfant. »

Sans la regarda avec son grand sourire figé, une lueur amusée dans ses orbites sombres. « Enfin, Toriel, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'arrêter qui que ce soit. C'est trop de boulot. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, ma pause n'est pas encore terminée. Alors je ne suis même pas obligé, tu vois? » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire l'ancienne reine. Puis il se rapprocha nonchalamment, comme si la situation était on ne peut plus normale, et observa Frisk avec attention. Les pleurs de l'humaine ralentirent quelque peu tandis que ses minces yeux noisette s'entrouvraient pour appréhender l'image du petit squelette. « Salut, p'tite, » dit-il sans y penser.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

Et se remit à pleurer.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Donc, l'idée, ce serait d'aller acheter des médocs sans attirer l'attention sur ce petit rayon de soleil ? »

Toriel acquiesça, concentrée sur la petite humaine qu'elle berçait comme elle pouvait pour calmer ses pleurs. Ses cris restaient perçants, quand bien même ils s'affaiblissaient sous la fatigue.

\- Te vexe pas, mais… C'est impossible. »

Toriel se sentit légèrement offensée mais se contenta de soupirer. « Je sais bien. Mais…

\- Mais tu as de la chance. J'en ai vu d'autres, des choses impossibles, » l'interrompit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

\- Est-ce que… c'était une blague ?

\- Plus ou moins, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ça veut surtout dire que j'ai une idée. »

Toriel tendit une oreille impatiente qui fit sourire le petit squelette.

\- On va emmener Frisk chez moi.

\- Quoi ? » s'écria Toriel, surprise. « Mais comment ? Et ton frère…

\- Oh, pas la peine de s'inquiéter au sujet de Papyrus. A l'heure qu'il est, il est en train de faire sa ronde en rouspétant parce que je ne suis pas à mon poste. Il ne rentrera pas à la maison avant de m'avoir trouvé, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, puisque c'est là que je serai, avec la petite, pendant que tu iras faire tes emplettes. Simple comme bonjour ! »

Toriel se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Laisser Frisk seule avec Sans, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas le choix, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. « Cela ne nous dit pas comment nous allons arriver à Snowdin sans attirer l'attention de la garde royale.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, » fit Sans avec un petit clin d'œil. « Je connais un raccourcis. »

 

* * *

 

En un mot, la maison des frères squelettes était confortable. Le salon était propre et spacieux, malgré la présence d'une chaussette à côté de la télévision et d'une pierre sur la table. La moquette à motifs en zigzag bleu et rose était si épaisse qu'elle donnait envie de faire la sieste à même le sol. Et il y faisait bon, si bon que Toriel se sentit presque prise de vertiges lorsque le chaleureux foyer remplaça la forêt glacée à travers laquelle elle suivait Sans. La chaleur parut également plaire à Frisk dont les pleurs se calmèrent brièvement. La femme chèvre tourna sur elle-même en se demandant comment elle était arrivée là mais Sans ne lui laissa pas le temps de spéculer.

\- Viens, entre, Toriel. Ne t'inquiète pas, les voisins n'entendront pas.

\- Mais comment sommes-nous arrivés… » s'interrogea à voix haute l'ancienne reine. Elle regarda par une fenêtre près de l'escalier et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, ils étaient bien à Snowdin. Des enfants à fourrure jouaient dans la neige devant un arbre décoré à quelques mètres de là. Un couple de monstres se plaignait de choses et d'autres, assis sous un porche.

\- Sympa comme raccourcis, hein ? » se vanta Sans en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il poussa un soupir et s'étira, l'air fatigué. Il mit quelques instants à se redresser. « Je crois que tu devrais y aller, tu risques de fouiller les étagères de Mme. Keeper un moment avant de trouver ce que tu cherches.

\- Je suis inquiète. Peut-être que tu pourrais y aller ? Tu saurais quoi faire.

\- Trop de boulot, » souffla-t-il d'un air un peu gêné. « Et puis je ne sais pas ce que tu veux exactement. En plus, même si je trouvais, ça paraîtrait bizarre, un squelette qui a besoin de se faire vomir. Non, il vaut mieux que tu y ailles.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de me poser des questions ?

\- Nan. A moins de rester immobile et d'avoir l'air occupée, personne ne viendra te parler. »

Toriel trouva que c'était une drôle de logique mais n'ajouta rien. Frisk gémissait pitoyablement et elle eut tout le mal du monde à la déposer dans les bras osseux de Sans. La couverture dans laquelle elle était enroulée glissait légèrement. Sans lui fit un sourire réconfortant avec les yeux. « Il suffit de tourner à droite en sortant. La boutique est au bout de la rue, juste avant le panneau.

\- Prend bien soin de Frisk, » répondit Toriel avec inquiétude.

Sans leva les orbites au ciel. « Tout ira bien, Toriel. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? »

Toriel hésita encore quelques instants mais se résolut à partir, laissant Frisk seule avec son baby-sitter de fortune. Les pleurs de la petite fille s'étaient affaiblis rapidement avec la douce chaleur du foyer, elle se contentait maintenant de gémir et de hoqueter. Elle avait encore mal mais au moins elle n'avait pas froid.

Sans la regardait avec intérêt en la berçant paresseusement de temps à autres. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, il n'avait qu'à rester assis là et garder un œil sur la gamine le temps que Toriel revienne. Cela lui convenait très bien. « Eh, petite ! » fit-il. Frisk ouvrit les yeux, sans cesser de gémir. « Tu veux que je te racontes une blague ? » Il prit son absence de réaction pour un oui. « Comment appelle-t-on un squelette qui parle trop ? » Frisk pleura pendant encore quelques seconde avant qu'il ne donne la réponse avec une grand sourire. « Un os parleur ! »

Dommage pour lui, Frisk ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter des blagues, et ne comprenait de toute façon pas ce qu'il lui racontait. Sans ne s'en offusqua pas, il avait l'habitude de rire tout seul.

Bientôt la fatigue sembla avoir raison des pleurs de la petite fille. Sans remarqua assez rapidement ses gémissements de plus en plus faibles et ses bâillements répétés. « Tu as sommeil, l'osselet ? » fit-il, attendri. « Moi aussi, ça m'irait bien, une petite sieste. » Frisk ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses gémissements devinrent le fruit de rêves fiévreux.

Sans n'osa d'abord pas se laisser aller à dormir à son tour, mais cela ne dura pas. Ses orbites se fermèrent peu à peu, le canapé parut soudain plus confortable qu'un nuage, et le paquet de couvertures qu'il serrait dans ses bras était doux comme un mouton.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'endormait n'importe où et n'importe quand, après tout. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être comme ça.

Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de dormir.

Juste un peu.

Un tout petit peu...

\- SANS ! DEBOUT, ESPÈCE DE FEIGNASSE ! »

Ce cri le réveilla en sursaut et manqua de le faire tomber du sofa. Le petit squelette avait le sentiment de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes mais plusieurs détails lui prouvèrent le contraire. Le fait que son frère venait de rentrer à la maison et s'appliquait à lui faire la morale sur son absence au travail, par exemple.

Ainsi que le fait qu'il serrait maintenant, dans ses bras, une couverture vide.


	5. Chapter 5

Le mot « merde », n'est pas seulement un juron. Parfois, il s'impose et se répète lui-même, s'incruste dans le cerveau et rebondit contre les parois du crâne comme une grenouille sous stéroïdes jusqu'à devenir une émotion. Et à cet instant, c'était le cas pour Sans. « Merde » était son émotion du moment.

Le derrière sur la moquette, tenant toujours la couverture vide, il entendait à peine les remontrances de son frère. Son esprit à peine réveillé essayait vainement de faire le point sur la situation sous les cris et les « merdemerdemerdemerde » qui résonnaient en arrière-plan dans sa boîte crânienne. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Où était Frisk ?

\- Tu es rentré tôt, dis-moi, Paps, » dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- De QUOI est-ce que tu PARLES, SANS ?! JE t'ai CHERCHÉ TOUTE LA JOURNÉE, ET je te RETROUVE en train de DORMIR SUR LE CANAPÉ ! Et même ÇA, tu ne sais PAS LE FAIRE CORRECTEMENT ! Tu es censé TE COUVRIR AVEC ta couverture, PAS lui FAIRE UN CÂLIN ! » poursuivit un Papyrus exaspéré.

Toute la journée. C'était déjà le soir ? Cela expliquait pourquoi il était rentré. Où était Toriel ? Était-elle venue récupérer Frisk ? Oui, peut-être… Non, elle aurait récupéré la couverture, où au moins l'aurait réveillé pour lui dire au revoir. N'est-ce pas ? Elle ne lui aurait pas fait un coup pareil !

Devant le silence pensif de son frère, Papyrus finit par arrêter de lui faire la leçon, ce que le plus petit des deux squelettes ne sembla pas remarquer immédiatement. Ses orbites étaient sombres, vides. « Sans ? » Pas de réponse. « SANS ! »

L'intéressé sursauta, tiré brusquement tiré de ses interrogations. « Euh, oui, frérot ?

\- Il semble que tu n'aies pas écouté mon sermon et tu as l'air… plus inquiet ? Que d'habitude. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Sans remercia le ciel de n'avoir qu'un grand sourire pour seule expression et s'empressa de rassurer son frère. « Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me dise quoi faire, c'est tout ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai le crâne dur !

\- Sans, je suis sérieux !

\- Je t'assure, il n'y a pas de problème ici ! En fait, il n'y a que les fantômes qui soient pro-blême. »

Papyrus croisa les bras, agacé mais néanmoins rassuré par les jeux de mot de son frère. « Bon, je choisis de te croire POUR LE MOMENT, frangin. Et ne va pas croire que j'en oublie pour autant to ABSENCE d'aujourd'hui ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard ! Maintenant, le grand Papyrus va préparer le dîner !

\- Ok, frérot, comme tu v… » Sans s'interrompit soudain en prenant conscience de quelque chose. Il sauta sur ses pieds, jetant la couverture sur le canapé, et se précipita vers la porte de la cuisine. « Non, attend ! Laisse-moi jeter un œil, avant !

\- Et pourquoi cela, frangin ?

\- Euh, » Sans réfléchi tout en inspectant frénétiquement la cuisine du regard. Il ignorait si Frisk savait déjà marcher, ou ramper. Peut-être s'était-elle réveillée avant lui et avait-elle décidé de se promener seule dans la maison. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Papyrus la voie. « J'ai vu une souris, ce matin.

\- Une souris ?

\- Oui. Euh, une très grosse souris. » Il scruta encore un peu la pièce et tendit l'oreille, mais tout semblait en ordre, pas de trace de la petite humaine. « C'est bon, elle n'y est pas, tu peux y aller.

\- Tu agis très bizarrement, Sans. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Papyrus en passant près de lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour la souris. Si le grand Papyrus la trouve dans sa cuisine, il n'aura aucun mal à la capturer comme un vulgaire humain !

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Bon, tu m'excuseras, je vais dans ma chambre. » Papyrus grogna mais ne dit rien, au grand soulagement de Sans qui quitta nonchalamment la cuisine. A peine fut-il hors de vue de son frère qu'il se mit à fouiller le salon, dans l'espoir que Frisk se soit simplement cachée derrière le canapé ou la télé. Rien.

Il se téléporta à l'étage. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à grimper les escaliers. Sa chambre était fermée à clef, comme d'habitude, aucun risque, mais celle de Papyrus était légèrement entrebâillée. Il y entra sans faire de bruit, fouilla le lit, les meubles, le placard, alla jusqu'à vider le carton plein d'os que son frère gardait pour les combats. Rien.

Il retourna dans le couloir et mit son crâne entre ses phalanges, pour le moins stressé. Toriel allait l'étriper. C'était aussi simple que ça. Comment allait-il lui dire qu'il avait réussi à perdre un bébé dans une maison qui n'avait que quatre pièces ? Non, il avait fouillé partout, Frisk n'était plus là. Mais alors où ? Et comment était-elle sortie ? Parce que si elle n'était pas dedans, elle était forcément dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

\- SANS ! » Le petit squelette sursauta en entendant son frère l'appeler depuis la cuisine. « LE GRAND PAPYRUS REQUIERT TON AIDE ! » Oh non, il ne pouvait pas rester aider son frère à préparer le dîner, pas pour l'instant. Il avait déjà assez de catastrophes sur les bras.

\- Désolé, frérot, je dois sortir, faire un truc.

\- SANS ? » Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de lui poser des questions. D'un claquement de doigts, il s'était téléporté à l'extérieur. Il passa la main sur son front. Toute cette action commençait à l'épuiser.

Bon, mieux valait aller à la boutique de Snowdin. Peut-être Toriel y était-elle encore ? Il allait se téléporter à nouveau, mais il n'en eut pas besoin car, il aperçut, juste à temps, la femme-chèvre qui remontait la rue vers lui, sa cape remontée sur la tête.

Il n'eut même pas à l'appeler, elle l'aperçut de loin et marcha droit vers lui, l'air plutôt heureuse. « Bonsoir Sans ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps. Je me suis laissée allée à discuter avec Hoppy pendant que je fouillais les étagères de son magasin et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, cela dit, elle connait d'excellentes recettes de pâtisseries ! Il se trouve qu'elle n'avait pas de vomitif mais elle m'a envoyée voir sa sœur, Inny, qui travaille à l'auberge et qui a des enfants. Elle m'a offert un remède maison qui devrait aider Frisk à… » Toriel s'interrompit soudain en remarquant l'air contrit et du squelette, et surtout l'absence de Frisk. Son ton se fit soudain beaucoup plus dur, presque sévère. « Sans, où est Frisk ? »

Sans dut se faire violence pour ne pas fuir devant la fureur contenue de la mère chèvre. A tout hasard, il se prépara à esquiver. « Je suis désolé, Toriel. Frisk a disparu. »


	6. Chapter 6

\- Tu as perdu Frisk ?!

\- Euh, nan. Elle a disparu.

\- Comment ça, ''elle a disparu'' ? Sans, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Toriel était pressante, fébrile, à la fois angoissée et furieuse. Heureusement que la plupart des habitants de Snowdin étaient rentrés chez eux pour la soirée, sa voix les aurait interpelés. Des étincelles de magie blanche crépitaient déjà entre ses paumes et Sans jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver davantage. Il avait déjà vu Inny Keeper péter un câble lorsque son fils aîné s'était perdu dans la neige il refusait d'être l'objet du courroux d'une mère inquiète.

\- Je n'ai pas lâché la couverture, elle est toujours chez moi. Mais Frisk s'était endormie et… bon, j'ai piqué un somme à mon tour et quand je me suis réveillé Papyrus était rentré et elle avait disparu. J'ai cherché partout dans la maison, pas une trace.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle ne peut pas être sortie, elle n'est même pas assez grande pour atteindre la poignée de la porte d'entrée… » Toriel semblait maintenant plus inquiète que fâchée et Sans eut le mauvais goût d'en être soulagé.

\- Aucune idée. Et puis j'aurais dut entendre la porte claquer en se refermant. J'avoue, c'est très bizarre. Les humains ne passent pas à travers les murs, si ? »

Toriel lui lança un regard qui voulait très clairement dire « non », et Sans le savait parce que son frère utilisait ce regard tout le temps avec lui. Elle poussa un soupir, les sourcils froncés, le front ridé par l'inquiétude. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Mais c'était impossible, non ? « Pas les murs… » murmura-t-elle, « Le sol. » Sans la regarda sans comprendre, mais elle n'en avait cure. « Sans, » fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'air inquiet, presque hésitant. « Aurais-tu déjà entendu parler d'une fleur qui parle ?

\- Tu veux dire les fleurs-écho ? » s'enquit le squelette, plus troublé qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître.

\- Non, non, pas les fleurs-échos, » fit Toriel en balayant la supposition d'un geste de la main. « Une fleur qui parle, qui… conseille, qui menace. Une petite fleur dorée. »

Sans resta silencieux un instant, le regard insondable par-dessus son sourire figé. « Paps m'a parlé d'une petite fleur qui vient lui parler, de temps en temps. Je pensais que quelqu'un lui faisait une blague.

\- Crois-moi, Flowey n'est pas une blague. Cette misérable créature a déjà attaqué Frisk lorsqu'elle est tombée. Si Frisk a disparu, je ne vois que lui comme coupable. »

Sans prit un air pensif pendant quelques instants. « Peut-être, mais est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire ça ? » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

\- Je ne vois que lui, » répéta finalement Toriel. « Il vaut mieux le retrouver au plus vite pour en être sûr. Cela dit, je ne sais pas où nous pourrions chercher, il pourrait être n'importe où et nous ne sommes que deux, » ajouta-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

Sans soupira, l'air de connaître à nouveau la réponse au problème. « Tu me donnes vraiment trop de travail… » murmura-t-il et Toriel se demanda s'il lui parlait à elle où à Frisk, où qu'elle soit. « Je connais un moyen de voir tout ce qui se passe dans l'Underground. Ou en tout cas une grande partie. Avec ça, on devrait pouvoir déterrer cette petite fleur.

\- Vraiment ? » fit Toriel, avec espoir.

\- Ouais, mais il y a un risque qu'on nous voit.

\- Cela me convient, » répondit immédiatement la femme-chèvre sans la moindre once d'hésitation. « Je veux seulement retrouver Frisk avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce pauvre trésor doit souffrir le martyr… »

Sans la regarda, presque admiratif de la dévotion de cette femme pour un enfant qu'elle connaissait à peine. Les vieilles légendes disaient que les monstres sont des êtres avec une âme faite d'amour, de clémence et de compassion, créée pour aimer. Ce n'étaient que de vieilles histoires dont presque plus personne ne parlait depuis la guerre. Mais les monstres comme Toriel lui rappelaient ces vieilles légendes. « Dans ce cas, on va prendre un de mes raccourcis. »

 

* * *

 

Toriel cligna des yeux comme une chouette surprise par la lumière lorsque la rue enneigée de Snowdin déboucha soudain sur une pièce sombre comme la nuit. « On a de la chance, » murmura Sans. « Elle doit être à l'étage.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Eh, plus tard. » Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, lui permettant de distinguer les contours d'un large espace carrelé. Rien d'autre, elle pouvait tout juste distinguer des ombres qui s'étalaient sur les murs comme une traînée de bave laissée par un escargot. Elle tendit les bras devant elle pour éviter de se cogner dans quelque chose mais Sans fut plus rapide qu'elle. Son œil gauche s'éclaira d'un rayon magique bleu vif qui vint balayer la pièce, révélant un bureau en désordre, et surtout un écran en veille relié à un panneau de contrôle. Sans s'y dirigea nonchalamment, suivi par une Toriel peu rassurée. « Bon, je te préviens, je sais pas comment ça marche.

\- Oh, euh, cela ne fait rien, essaie tout de même. S'il-te-plaît. » Sans parcouru le panneau du regard et opta pour un bouton noir au centre. L'écran s'éclaira.

\- Bingo, » prononça Sans, plutôt content de lui. Cela dit, sa joie fut de courte durée. L'écran tiré de sa veille afficha la dernière chose sur laquelle sa surveillance avait été verrouillée : l'image d'un petit squelette et d'une femme-chèvre, de dos, le regard fixé à un écran, apparut devant eux en pixels lumineux. « Et merde.

\- Sans, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » souffla Toriel, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un est au courant de ce qu'on est en train de faire. »

Toriel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. La lumière s'alluma et un hoquet de surprise leur parvint de l'autre côté de la pièce. Toriel et Sans tournèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme-lézard aux écailles jaunes, drapée dans une blouse de scientifique et dont les yeux s'arrondissaient comme des soucoupes derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes de vue. « Salut, Alphys, » fit Sans avec son éternel sourire indéchiffrable. « Quoi de neuf ? »


	7. Chapter 7

Toriel n'était pas sûre de comment elle devait réagir. Visiblement, ils avaient été surpris à faire quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas correct, elle se préparait donc à se défendre contre la nouvelle venue. Mais en même temps, Sans semblait la connaître, puisqu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Quoiqu'à vrai dire, il semblât connaître tout le monde dans l'Underground. Il avait les mains dans les poches et ne semblait pas inquiet. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de vrai danger.

La dénommée Alphys cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes, porta une main à sa bouche en secouant la tête et se mit à trépigner sur place d'un air dont on ne pouvait pas déterminer s'il était paniqué ou excité, peut-être les deux. « V-v-v-v-vous deux ?!... C-comment ? Pourq-q-quoi ?... Oh mon dieu, je ne…. m'attendais pas… J'aurais peut-être dû mais… O-o-oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ! » Elle se mit à gratter machinalement les écailles à l'arrière de sa tête, ce qui eut l'air de beaucoup amuser le petit squelette.

\- Sans, qui est-ce ? » s'enquit Toriel à voix basse.

Pas assez basse, cependant, car, à ces mots, Alphys parvint à se reprendre. Ses mains jaillirent de son cou et se croisèrent sur son ventre tandis qu'un sourire nerveux essayait de se former sur ses lèvres. On aurait dit une enfant prise en faute alors que c'était eux qui étaient entrés sans permission. « Je suis la scientifique r-royale, Alphys ! Enchantée madame… Euh… Madame.

\- Oh ? Oh ! Euh… » Toriel jeta un regard en biais à Sans qui n'avait toujours pas l'air particulièrement inquiet et choisit de lui faire confiance. Cela dit, elle ne releva pas pour autant la cape qui lui dissimulait le visage. « Moi de même, Alphys. Vous êtes une amie de Sans ?

\- Euh, c-c'est compliqué, » bredouilla-t-elle. « Disons plutôt l'amie d'une amie. » Toriel attendit qu'elle poursuive mais elle n'ajouta rien. Les deux femmes se contentèrent de se regarder d'un œil nerveux, sans savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas dire.

\- Bon, Alphys, tu nous expliques pourquoi tes caméras nous aiment autant, d'un coup ? » fit Sans, imperméable à toute cette tension.

\- Ah, oui, oui, pardon ! » bredouilla encore Alphys, malgré le fait que ce soit eux les intrus, et non l'inverse. Elle accourut au tableau de commande et frappa un bouton. L'écran se découpa en une mosaïque de petits plans qui semblaient surveiller l'intégralité de l'Underground. « C-c-comment vous dire cela… Je vous ai vu discuter à la sortie des ruines. » Elle indiqua d'un doigt griffu un des plans focalisés sur la grande porte où Sans et Toriel échangeaient leurs blagues. Toriel retint son souffle, et porta une main à sa bouche mais Alphys se retourna vers elle avant qu'elle pût dire quoique ce soit. « Je sais pour l'humain MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas je vous promets de ne rien dire à personne !

\- Pourquoi cela ? N'êtes-vous pas la scientifique royale ? » interrogea Toriel, circonspecte.

\- J-j'ai tout de même une conscience ! » rétorqua Alphys, presque vexée. « D'autant que Frisk n'est qu'un petit bébé, la mettre en danger ne servirait à rien !

\- T'inquiète, Toriel, » intervint Sans. « Si elle avait voulu prévenir Asgore ou la garde royale, Frisk serait déjà entre leurs pattes, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, » lui souffla Toriel. « Comment savoir si elle n'est pas impliquée dans sa disparition ?

\- Quoi ? Frisk a disparu ? »

Sans et Toriel se retournèrent vers une Alphys sincèrement étonnée de la nouvelle. « Je croyais que tu nous surveillais avec tes caméras ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas mis de caméras à l'intérieur des maisons ! Je t'ai vu dans la rue, et puis il a fallu que j'aille aux toilettes et… O-oh mon dieu ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ! » s'écria Alphys, le regard éclairé par sa soudaine prise de conscience. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de s'activer sur le panneau de contrôle, affichant les plans les uns après les autres à la recherche de la petite humaine. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec ce dispositif nous allons la retrouver ! Mes caméras surveillent tout l'Underground, depuis la porte des Ruines jusqu'au château du roi Asgore, à New Home ! A l'exception de l'intérieur des maisons, bien entendu, » ajouta-t-elle. Elle semblait toujours nerveuse mais son sourire était devenu plus sincère, plus large. Elle était visiblement très excitée à l'idée de pouvoir jouer un rôle dans le sauvetage de la petite humaine. Toriel et Sans se rapprochèrent à nouveau de l'écran, quelque peu rassurés par la présence d'une nouvelle alliée.

Les plans défilèrent rapidement sur l'écran, montrant des espaces enneigés, des rues presque vides, des arbres et des fleurs et des pierres, des cascades et des rivières de lave. Mais pas la moindre trace d'un bébé humain, ni d'une certaine petite fleur jaune. Alphys, d'abord confiante, commença vite à suer à grosses gouttes. « Nous… Nous avons dû mal regarder ! » fit-elle avant de relancer une série de plans qu'elle examina fébrilement. Toriel était de plus en plus inquiète, et Sans de plus en plus blasé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, » soupira Alphys après une troisième série de plans sans plus de résultats que pour les deux premières. « Je pensais vraiment pouvoir vous aider mais… Mais on dirait que… Que ça ne sert à rien…

\- Allons, allons, » la rassura Toriel, attendrie par son air misérable et contrit. « Au contraire, tu nous as aidés !

\- V-vraiment ?

\- Oui ! » Toriel, bien que toujours inquiète, offrit un grand sourire à la femme-lézard et au squelette. « Si Frisk n'est apparu nulle part dans le reste de l'Underground, cela signifie simplement qu'elle a été ramenée dans les ruines !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Flowey ferait ça ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'ainsi nous ne pouvions pas le retrouver ! Excellente déduction Madame ! » s'écria Alphys, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Toriel. » La femme-chèvre se tourna vers Sans. « Je vais retourner dans les ruines et chercher Frisk et la misérable créature qui l'a enlevée. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ton frère va s'inquiéter.

\- 'K. »

Alphys les retint tous les deux encore quelques minutes, le temps d'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone afin de pouvoir prévenir les autres au cas où Frisk serait retrouvée. Sans n'avait pas de téléphone mais donna le numéro de Papyrus, au cas où. Enfin, Toriel repartit pour les ruines et Sans prit un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui. Alphys resta seule dans son laboratoire en regardant amoureusement les deux nouveaux contacts sur son téléphone. Cela dit, en regardant le prénom de Toriel, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tiens mais… Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Son « raccourci » le fit atterrir pile sur le perron de la maison ; inutile de donner une crise cardiaque à son frère en apparaissant soudainement au milieu du salon. Maintenant que l'affaire « bébé humain disparu » n'était plus de son ressort, il se sentait un peu plus détendu, comme si l'on avait retiré un poids de ses omoplates. Il faisait confiance à Toriel pour faire payer le coupable, que ce soit Flowey ou un autre, et avait bien l'intention de noyer ses inquiétudes résiduelles dans une bonne nuit de sommeil (s'il y arrivait) et deux ou trois bouteilles de ketchup chez Grillby pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, et entra, laissant sur la moquette quelques flocons qui avaient eu le temps de s'accrocher à ses pantoufles. En entendant la porte claquer, Papyrus accourut, armé d'une cuillère en bois recouverte jusqu'au manche de sauce tomate, un tablier noué autour des reins. Sans répondit au regard furieux de son frère par le sourire le plus innocent du monde, les mains tranquillement enfoncées dans ses poches, ne faisant même pas un geste pour monter dans sa chambre et éviter les remontrances qui commençaient à pleuvoir sur son crâne – quelque chose à propos de l'inquiétude de son frère lorsqu'il était parti sans rien dire. Il était tellement habitué qu'il ne les entendait presque plus, maintenant. Et puis il devait reconnaître que, cette fois, il les méritait, rien ne serait arrivé s'il ne s'était pas endormi alors qu'il devait surveiller Frisk.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé, ou le bruit de l'écume tombant sur le feu, voire même l'aboiement du chien qui semblait avoir pour seule fonction de faire tourner son frère en bourrique, mette un terme à l'engueulade. Il se trompait. Tant lui que Papyrus se figèrent en entendant un petit cri frustré retentir dans la cuisine.

Sans, les yeux ronds, n'osa pas croire au soupçon qui se forma aussitôt dans son esprit. Tout le poids des ennuis de l'après-midi lui retomba brutalement sur le dos, comme si un fantôme s'était amusé à tout retenir au-dessus de sa tête pour lâcher au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. Le visage de Papyrus, lui, s'éclaira soudain, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. « AH OUI ! J'AI ATTRAPÉ la SOURIS dont tu parlais tout à l'heure !

\- La souris… » Sans sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

\- OUI ! Tu te souviens ? La GROSSE SOURIS ? EH BIEN TON FRÈRE, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, l'a ATTRAPÉE !

\- C'est… C'est bien, frérot.

\- MAIS ! Il se TROUVE que TU as FAIT UNE ERREUR !

\- Ah bon ?

\- OUI ! VIENS VOIR ! » Tout excité, le plus jeune des deux squelettes prit son frère, encore raide comme une planche, par le bras, et le tira vers la cuisine. Et Sans eut un soupir résigné lorsque ses soupçons se confirmèrent.

Frisk était installée dans une chaise haute devant le comptoir, le visage maculé de sauce, et poussait des cris plaintifs en tendant avidement ses petites mains vers le bol de purée de légumes qui la narguait juste hors de sa portée. Papyrus se précipita vers elle, avec un sourire lumineux, et reprit ce qu'il était clairement en train de faire lorsque son frère était rentré, à savoir nourrir la pauvre petite humaine affamée qui gloussa de contentement lorsque la cuillère rentra dans son champ de vision. « TU VOIS ? » lança-t-il à Sans qui restait planté dans l'entrée de la cuisine, stupéfait. « Ce n'était PAS une SOURIS ! » affirma-t-il fièrement.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est… » hésita Sans, sans trop savoir si Papyrus savait lui-même ce qu'il gavait allègrement de légumes bouillis.

\- C'est un BÉBÉ MONSTRE, enfin Sans, tu vois bien ! » Frisk fit un petit bruit auquel Papyrus répondit par une grimace amusante avant de lui donner la cuillère suivante. « Il s'est TRÈS CERTAINEMENT PERDU et s'est réfugié DANS NOTRE CUISINE ! Alors, BIEN ENTENDU, je me devais, moi, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, de lui porter secours !

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

\- Sous l'EVIER ! Il n'arrivait plus à trouver la porte, NYEHEHE ! » Sans jura mentalement. Avec Papyrus dans l'entrée, il n'avait pas pu vraiment fouiller, plus tôt.

Au moins, la bonne nouvelle, c'était que Frisk n'était plus perdue. Et la deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'était que son frère n'avait pas compris que c'était une petite humaine. Après tout, il n'en avait vus que des adultes. Et encore, en dessins. Impossible pour lui de faire le lien avec cette petite chose rampante qui ne parlait pas. Sans souffla doucement en venant s'adosser au comptoir, à côté de Frisk qui avalait joyeusement ce que Papyrus lui donnait.

La troisième bonne nouvelle, c'était que Papyrus s'était visiblement très bien occupé de la petite humaine, et donc que Toriel ne se fâcherait vraisemblablement pas à ce niveau-là. Sans haussa les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il remarqua qu'en plus de lui avoir préparé de quoi manger, Papyrus était allé chercher la vieille grenouillère bleue avec des motifs d'os blancs qui devait traîner quelque part à l'étage – Sans s'en souvenait, c'était celle que son frère portait lorsqu'il n'était lui-même qu'un petit osselet – pour en revêtir l'humaine. La chaise haute, elle aussi, devait venir du placard, ou peut-être du grenier. C'était assez inattendu de sa part, Sans ne savait pas son frère aussi prévoyant avec les enfants. Bon, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait s'occuper d'un bébé, mais tout de même ! Papyrus avait encore besoin d'une histoire, le soir ; c'était comme de voir un enfant prendre soin d'un enfant plus jeune.

Ce n'est pas avant que Frisk ait vidé son bol de bouillie de légume que Sans se souvint soudainement de la raison pour laquelle elle était à Snowdin en premier lieu : n'était-elle pas censée être malade ? Ou empoisonnée, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Au vu de son air satisfait, en tout cas, elle avait retrouvé l'appétit, et elle n'avait plus mal. Sans ne savait pas trop si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe, la biologie humaine n'était pas de son ressort.

\- Frangin, quand tu l'as trouvé, tout allait bien avec l'osselet ? » fit-il sur le ton le plus nonchalant qu'il put rendre. Papyrus prit un air pensif en posant ses ustensiles de cuisine dans l'évier.

\- Eh bien, il avait l'air d'avoir FAIM et FROID, mais j'ai arrangé ça en un tour de main !

\- Non, je veux dire… Il n'avait pas l'air malade, rien ? »

Papyrus lança un regard dubitatif à son frère. « Pourquoi il serait malade ? Il t'a l'air malade, à toi ?

\- Non, non, il… » Sans eut soudain une idée en regardant la petite humaine qui suivait la conversation avec de grands yeux curieux. « En fait si.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Les bébés monstres de Snowdin sont toujours couverts de fourrure, non ? Les autres ne viendraient pas, il fait trop froid. »

Papyrus regarda attentivement l'humaine, et Sans pria pour qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. « MAIS TU AS RAISON ! » s'écria Papyrus, les yeux ronds. « Il n'a du POIL que sur la TÊTE ! » Il se tourna vers son frère, l'air soudain inquiet. « Est-ce que ça veut dire…

\- Qu'il perd ses poils ? Peut-être…

\- OH MON DIEU ! » Papyrus se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, ce qui fit glousser Frisk, et aussi un peu Sans. « IL PERD SES POILS ? IL DOIT ÊTRE MALADE ! PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME MOURANT ? LE GRAND PAPYRUS DOIT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! » Il s'immobilisa. « Mais quoi ?

\- Oh, tu sais, il y a pas trente-six solutions, » souffla Sans en haussant les épaules. « Moi j'irai voir le Dr. Alphys, à Hotland, elle saurait y faire.

\- Mais oui ! La scientifique royale sait forcément comment soigner les petits monstres ! »

Le regard de Papyrus s'illumina et Sans ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « C'est sûr, c'est une solution… au poil ! »

Papyrus lui lança un regard noir mais refusa de répondre. A la place, il souleva Frisk par les aisselles et la cala sur son bras, au plus grand ravissement de la fillette qui se retrouvait plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « BIEN ! Dans ce cas, ALLONS-Y !

\- Wow, attend, frangin ! » l'arrêta Sans. « Tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge ? »

Papyrus le regarda de travers. « Sans façon, merci ! J'ai commencé à prendre soin de ce petit monstre, et le GRAND PAPYRUS finit toujours ce qu'il a COMMENCÉ ! »

Sans soupira. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. « Bon, ok, comme tu veux. Dis bonjour à Al' de ma part. »

Papyrus, déjà en route, lui fit un signe affirmatif depuis le seuil et ferma la porte, une Frisk enthousiaste sous le bras. Sans se frotta le visage. Lui qui espérait que les ennuis étaient finis…

\- Et c'est reparti… » soupira-t-il.

Un nouveau raccourci plus tard, il était chez Alphys.


	9. Chapter 9

Si Papyrus avait eu le temps de finir le dîner de Frisk, Alphys elle commençait à peine le sien, et faillit renverser son bol de nouilles instantanées lorsqu'elle entendit une voix menaçante lui siffler à l'oreille : « Tu ne sais pas saluer un invité ? »

Sursaut. Alphys se retourna et lâcha un petit cri indigné. Elle reposa son bol sur son bureau, récupérant du bout des griffes une nouille qui avait réussi à tomber sur sa blouse dans l'agitation, et interrompit l'épisode de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie qui passait sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Sans, sorti de nulle part derrière elle, ne put se retenir de rire devant son expression furieuse. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sortir le coussin péteur. Alphys se leva de sa chaise

\- C-c'est pas drôle, Sans, tu m'as fait peur ! » s'indigna-t-elle, un peu ronchonne d'avoir été interrompue au milieu de son anime préféré.

\- Bah alors, je croyais que tu pouvais faire preuve d'un peu plus de sang-froid ! » fit Sans entre deux ricanement. La femme-lézard croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, puis fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Nah, j'ai juste besoin d'un téléphone, » lâcha le squelette entre ses dents souriantes. Alphys pencha la tête en fouillant dans sa poche pour en extirper son portable, l'air peu convaincue.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé celui de Papyrus ?

\- Parce qu'il est en route pour venir ici avec l'osselet. » Alphys mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Et lorsqu'elle comprit enfin, elle en fut si excitée que Sans dut lui expliquer brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se calme et accepte enfin de lui donner son téléphone pour qu'il puisse prévenir Toriel.

\- D'accord, d'accord, » bredouilla-t-elle en lui tendant l'appareil dernier cri – qu'elle avait très probablement conçu elle-même. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est incroyable. Donc Papyrus arrive, hein ? Bon, je vais, je vais aller... voir où ils en sont, hein ?

\- C'est ça, vas-y, » dit Sans, le téléphone plaqué contre son conduit auditif. Alphys marchait déjà vers son écran de surveillance, prête à fouiller une fois de plus l'Underground à la recherche du bébé humain et de son très consciencieux babysitteur. Sans préféra se retourner vers un mur vide du labo, concentré sur les sonneries qui lui sifflaient dans le crâne, souriant pour lui-même en pensant au soulagement de Toriel lorsqu'elle apprendrait que sa petite protégée allait bien.

\- Allo, vous êtes bien chez Toriel, » fit une voix douce lorsque l'on décrocha.

\- Toc-toc, » se contenta de dire Sans.

\- Sans ? » s'étonna la voix avant de se reprendre. « Oh, pardon ! Qui est là ?

\- Onna.

\- Onna… Qui ?

\- Frisk, c'est elle qu'on a. On l'a retrouvée, » termina Sans en riant de sa propre blague. Toriel ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui, mais son soulagement et sa surprise reprirent vite le dessus.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Tu ne plaisantes pas, Sans ?

\- Nan, on sait où elle est, » confirma-t-il. « Elle est en route pour venir au labo, tu devrais venir aussi.

\- En route ? Comment ça, en route ? Sans, où est-elle ? Où était-elle, comment est-ce que tu…

\- Du calme, du calme, » la coupa Sans. « C'est Papyrus qui l'as retrouvée. Apparemment, les humains aiment bien jouer à cache-cache et… Ben, j'imagine que j'suis pas très doué à ce jeu.

\- Papyrus ? » s'alarma Toriel. Sans entendit un peu de friture, et comprit après quelques instants qu'elle s'était mise à courir, avec le téléphone qui frottait contre sa joue velue. « Est-ce que Frisk va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Toriel, vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! » la rassura Sans. « En plus, il n'a même pas compris qu'elle était humaine. Il pense que c'est un bébé monstre qui s'est perdu. Je lui ai fait croire qu'elle perdait ses poils et qu'elle avait besoin de voir un docteur de toute urgence, et c'est pour ça qu'il est en route pour venir ici. » A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose. « Elle va beaucoup mieux, d'ailleurs. Quand je suis rentré, Papyrus était en train de la gaver de purée de légume.

\- Vraiment ? » La friture cessa tout à coup, Toriel s'était immobilisée de stupeur et de soulagement. De soulagement car un soupir apaisé suivit ce mot. « Tant mieux, j'avais tellement peur qu'il soit trop tard ! C'est étrange tout de même, elle refusait de manger quoique ce soit !

\- Bah, l'important, c'est qu'elle soit guérie, hein ? » Sans haussa les épaules, et se fit la réflexion que c'était stupide de faire ça au téléphone. Il allait poursuivre lorsqu'il entendit Alphys appeler son nom depuis l'écran de surveillance. « Oui, deux seconde, j'arrive, » lança-t-il avant de continuer. « Bref, Papyrus s'est bien occupé de l'osselet, t'as même gagné une grenouillère d'occas', et il est en route pour le labo, donc il faudrait que tu nous rejoignes pour la récupérer dès que tu peux.

\- Entendu. » La friture reprit. Sans allait raccrocher, comme il l'avait assuré à Alphys, lorsque Toriel ajouta : « Sans ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Toc-toc. »

Sans eut un sourire, ou en tout cas ce qui correspondait à un sourire sur son visage fixe. « Qui est là ?

\- Mère.

\- Sans ! » appela encore Alphys, et Sans leva une main pour lui dire qu'il arrivait, deux secondes, merci.

\- Mère qui ?

\- Non, merci à toi, » gloussa Toriel. « Pour ton aide, merci, Sans. »

La magie bleue de Sans le trahit et se mit à briller sur ses malaires – il rougissait. « De rien Toriel. A tout de suite.

\- A tout de suite. » Elle raccrocha. Sans écarta le combiné et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Alphys visiblement frustrée.

\- Oui, voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a qu'on a un problème ! »

Et Sans comprit. Alphys n'était pas frustrée d'être ignorée, elle était inquiète. Ses sourcils avaient pris la forme de deux accents aigus, au-dessus de ses yeux ronds dont on voyait juste un peu trop de blanc. Elle avait rayé les écailles à la base de son cou en se grattant et se mordait la lèvre en se tordant les mains. Quoi encore ?

\- O-o-on doit aller chez Undyne. Tout d-de suite, » le pressa Alphys.

\- Ok. » Sans ne posa pas de question, il doutait avoir le temps pour des réponses. Le nom de la capitaine de la garde royale, lorsqu'il y avait un humain en jeu, n'était JAMAIS un bon signe. Il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de saisir le premier stylo venu et d'écrire « Waterfalls » sur un post-it qui traînait, dans l'éventualité où ils ne seraient pas là lorsque Toriel arriverait.

\- Vite, vite, oh mon Dieu, c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon, » angoissait Alphys, trépignant et jetant de fréquents regards à l'écran de surveillance. Sans lui saisit le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer un peu, et l'entraîna vers la sortie. « On n'y sera pas à temps, c'est fichu ! » couina la scientifique royale, mais Sans secoua la tête.

\- Je connais un raccourci. » Et ils disparurent tous les deux, téléportés, au moment précis où l'écran de surveillance s'illuminait du bleu électrique d'une lance magique.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne a quelques problèmes de gestion des émotions...

Par pur réflexe, Papyrus s’était d’abord dirigé vers Waterfalls. C’était là qu’Undyne le recevait pour ses rapports et ses entraînements et il s’y rendait à pied presque tous les jours, alors bien sûr il n’avait pas tout de suite pensé que prendre le bateau du Passeur serait plus rapide pour arriver à Hotland. Il n’y songea qu’à mi-chemin entre Snowdin et Waterfalls, et décida qu’il n’allait pas rebrousser chemin maintenant. En plus, son bébé monstre était en train de grelotter dans ses bras. Mieux valait rejoindre un endroit un peu moins froid, il verrait ensuite. Il aurait l’air malin si le bébé attrapait un rhume en plus de perdre ses poils !

A peine avaient-ils passé la zone où la neige fondait que Frisk lui signifia très clairement qu’elle adorait Waterfalls. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux noisette, ébahis, qui se promenaient sur tout ce qui les entourait. Elle riait aux éclats lorsque Papyrus la soulevait au-dessus de sa tête pour traverser les herbes hautes – « ET HOP ! ATTENTION, CHAUD DEVANT ! ». Les jolies pierres lumineuses, sur les murs et le plafond, attiraient particulièrement son attention. Parfois elle tendait les bras pour essayer de les toucher, et lorsqu’il le pouvait, Papyrus la soulevait encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle les atteigne.

Il était déjà tard, il n’y avait presque personne dehors à cette heure-ci. Tout le monde était en train de dîner, voire déjà au lit. A part pour quelques adolescents qui faisaient le mur et dont les fleurs-écho rapportaient les murmures à chaque fois que Papyrus les bousculait.

_Tu veux entendre une blague ?_

_Dépêche, on va rater le…_

_Par ici !_

_Oh Marie~ dis-moi si~ tu sens ton jardin grandir~_

_Alors l’ours dit au bonhomme de neige…_

Elle avait été surprise, la première fois. Elle s’était agitée dans tous les sens, à la recherche du propriétaire de la voix, au point qu’elle avait failli tomber des bras de Papyrus. Puis, après encore quelques essais, elle avait fini par comprendre que c’était les fleurs qui parlaient, et poussait de petits cris ravis lorsque Papyrus en touchait une.

_Dis-moi ton vœu._

_Viens, on nage !_

_…ment dans les buissons, t’as vu ?_

Papyrus comprit bientôt ce qui l’amusait autant et se fit un plaisir de bousculer « accidentellement » un maximum de fleurs. Il en oubliait presque que le bébé monstre était supposément malade. Il n’en avait pas l’air du tout, après tout, il pouvait bien prendre un peu de temps sur le chemin pour s’amuser. Et soudain, il eut une idée.

- Bébé ! Est-ce que tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment cool ? » Frisk le regarda, sans comprendre. Papyrus la cala un peu mieux sur son bras, porta son autre main à sa bouche, en porte-voix, et se mit à hurler : « NYEHEHEHEHE JE SUIS LE GRAND PAPYRUS, FUTUR FORMIDABLE MEMBRE DE LA GARDE ROYALE !!! » Frisk mit ses petites mains sur ses oreilles et poussa un cri aigu pour montrer son mécontentement. Papyrus s’excusa en la berçant un peu, puis sans rien dire de plus, il ramassa une pierre qui trainait sur le sol et la lança au milieu d’un parterre de fleurs-écho. Un concert de voix de Papyrus s’éleva soudainement dans Waterfall et Frisk en oublia d’être fâchée.

_Nyehehehehe je suis le grand Papyrus, futur formidable membre de la garde royale !_

_… suis le grand Papyrus, futur formidable membre de la garde royale !_

_… hehe je suis le grand Papyrus, futur formidable membre de la gar…_

Frisk éclata de rire et battit des mains, aux anges. Papyrus salua majestueusement de la tête, flatté. Il accéléra le pas, bousculant sur son passage un maximum de fleurs qui répétaient sa phrase en canon.

_… le grand Papyrus, futur formidable membre de la garde royale !_

_… grand Papyrus, futur formidable membre de la…_

_… Papyrus, futur formidable membre de la garde royale !_

\- Papyrus, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?!? »

Papyrus sursauta et se figea net, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Il se retourna. Undyne, cheveux lâchés, en débardeur et survêtement, le regardait d’un air complètement perplexe. Le squelette regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris. Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais dans sa course, il était arrivé tout près de la maison du Capitaine de la Garde Royale.

\- Oh, salut Undyne ! Je jouais avec Bébé… Nyehe, j’imagine qu’on fait un peu trop de bruit, c’est ça ? »

La femme-poisson ne répondit pas, son regard incrédule rivé à la petite fille qui remuait dans les bras de Papyrus sans comprendre pourquoi le jeu était fini. Papyrus suivit son regard et son visage s’éclaira.

\- Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas présentés ! Bébé, voici Undyne ! Undyne, je te présente Bébé !

\- D’où il sort, celui-là ? » s’écria Undyne, toujours aussi perplexe.

\- De… Mon placard ? Je l’ai trouvé chez moi, et là je l’emmène chez le Dr. Alphys.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’il perd ses poils ! Il est peut-être malade ! »

Undyne soupira et se pinça le front. « Pour l’amour d’Asgore, Papyrus, il ne perd pas ses poils.

\- Comment tu saurais ça ? 

\- Parce que les humains n’ont pas de poil, enfin !

\- Euh… Je sais ? Quel rapport ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, Papyrus ! » hurla une Undyne exaspérée. Elle pointa Frisk du doigt. « Ceci. Est. Un. Humain. »

Papyrus cligna des yeux une ou deux fois et regarda la petite fille dans ses bras. « C’est un bébé humain ?

\- C’est un bébé humain, » répéta Undyne.

\- C’est un bébé humain ! » Le visage de Papyrus s’illumina d’un immense sourire et il se mit à trépigner sur place, complètement surexcité, déclenchant les rires de Frisk. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que j’ai enfin capturé un humain ?

\- Je suppose ? » Undyne haussa les épaules mais ne put réprimer l’énorme sourire qui lui déforma la mâchoire en voyant la joie de l’adorable imbécile qu’elle appelait son élève. Elle eut un moment d’hésitation en regardant la mignonne petite chose qui gloussait dans les bras du squelette, puis secoua la tête. Le devoir avant tout. Elle tendit une main. « Bon, tu me le donnes ? Je vais l’apporter au roi.

\- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr ! » Papyrus s’avança vers elle, puis regarda Frisk et parut s’interroger. « Euh, dis, Undyne ? Pourquoi est-ce que le roi veut des humains, déjà ?

\- Pour briser la barrière, bien sûr ! » répondit Undyne un peu trop vite. Papyrus eut l’air confus.

\- Je ne crois pas que Bébé sait comment faire ça, lui non plus.

\- Non mais… Il… Gaaah, Papyrus, je suis crevée, ok ? C’est trop tard pour ce genre de questions ! Donne-le-moi qu’on en finisse !

\- Mais c’est un bébé ! » s’indigna Papyrus. « Il faut faire attention avec, c’est fragile ! »

Undyne grinça des dents. « Je sais, je ferai attention, c’est promis. »

 _Ça, déjà, ce n’est pas tout à fait sûr_ , pensa Papyrus sans oser le dire. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe. Undyne se montrait de plus en plus pressante, quelque chose clochait. Le squelette était peut-être d’un naturel innocent, mais il n’était pas toujours aussi lent d’esprit qu’il laissait paraître. Dans ses bras, les yeux de Frisk allaient et venaient avec intérêt entre lui et Undyne, pleins de curiosité. « B… Bien sûr que tu feras attention Undyne ! » reprit le squelette avec un grand sourire dans l’espoir d’apaiser la tension montante. « Mais peut-être que le roi n’a pas pensé que Bébé ne saurait pas ouvrir la barrière. Si je venais avec toi, on pourrait en discuter, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Undyne soupira entre ses mâchoires serrées, tendue, et son œil survola rapidement les alentours avant de se reposer sur Papyrus. Oui, clairement, quelque chose n’allait pas. « Arrête avec ça, donne, rentre chez toi et oublies-le, tu m’entends ?

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ? Undyne, j’ai le très vague sentiment qu’il y a quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas me dire.

\- Bordel, Papyrus, ça suffit ! » s’emporta la femme-poisson, et Papyrus frémit. Elle retourna sa main encore tendue et sa paume se referma sur une lance magique à peine matérialisée. D’autres apparurent derrière elle, dangereuses, prêtes à l’emploi. « En tant que Capitaine de la Garde Royale, et au nom du roi Asgore, je te demande de me remettre cet humain.

\- Undyne, s’il-te-plaît ! » Papyrus resserra sa prise sur Frisk. La petite fille ne riait plus, semblant hésiter entre l’incompréhension et la panique. Elle commença à gémir, apeurée. « Tu me fais peur, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? On peut toujours discuter, d’habitude !

\- Undyne, n-non ! Ne leur fait pas de mal ! »

Undyne et Papyrus sursautèrent tous les deux. En une seconde, Sans était aux côtés de son frère, agressif, protecteur, l’œil gauche illuminé d’un dangereux bleu vif. Alphys, quant à elle, se dandina avec hésitation entre les squelettes et la femme-poisson, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop morte de peur.

\- Alphys ? Mais c’est quoi, votre problème à tous, aujourd’hui !? » rugit Undyne « Laissez-moi faire mon putain de travail à la fin !

\- Undyne, ça ne servirait à rien de tuer l’humain ! » s’écria Alphys d’une traite.

Papyrus tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. Frisk s’était mise à pleurer dans ses bras, apeurée par les cris. Sans eut envie de baffer Alphys. Ni lui ni Undyne n’avaient jamais eu le courage de dire la vérité à Papyrus sur le destin des humains que l’on amenait au roi. Undyne, folle de rage, semblait maintenant au-delà de ces scrupules.

\- Alphys, sors-toi de mon chemin !

\- N-n-non, Undyne, tu ne comprends pas… »

La Capitaine n’écoutait pas et semblait sur le point d’attaquer, complètement possédée par une sorte de folie furieuse. Sans ne fit ni une ni deux. L’âme de la monstresse devint bleue et elle se retrouva soudain plaquée au sol. Un os brisa la lance qu’elle tenait dans la main, par précaution. « Purée, vieille, t’as besoin de voir quelqu’un, apprend à gérer tes crises de colère, » commenta-t-il, l’air de rien.

Undyne lui cracha dessus comme un chat en colère, mais Sans la tenait par l’âme. Cela ne durerait que quelques minutes, tout au plus, alors le squelette se tenait prêt à attraper son frère et à se téléporter. Papyrus restait immobile, interdit, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire à ce qui se passait. Frisk sanglotait dans ses bras, terrifiée.

Alphys prit son courage à deux mains et s’approcha doucement. « S’il-te-plaît, Undyne, calme-toi.

\- Tu es de leur côté ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend, Al’ ? C’est un humain !

\- Je sais mais…

\- Le roi a besoin de son âme ! On est à ça de briser la barrière, Alphys !

\- Undyne, tu dois m’écouter ! C’est juste un énorme malentendu ! Mais d’abord, je t’en supplie, calme-toi, tu es en train de faire peur à tout le monde ! »

Le regard incrédule d’Undyne resta fixé sur elle un moment, puis se posa sur Sans, Papyrus. Frisk. Elle colla son visage à la roche, se cognant délibérément le front, et hurla un bon coup en cognant contre la pierre, si fort que les murs de la caverne tremblèrent autour d’eux. Frisk poussa un long cri terrifié, comme en écho.

Enfin, Undyne releva la tête, légèrement calmée, et regarda à nouveau Alphys. « Tu as cinq minutes pour me convaincre, Al’, et j’espère que tu sais ce que tu dis. »


	11. Chapter 11

Alphys avait expliqué pourquoi tuer l'humaine serait une erreur, en bégayant et en butant sur des mots à rallonge jusqu'à ce qu'Undyne lui demande de recommencer avec un vocabulaire qu'elle pouvait comprendre sans dictionnaire.

Undyne avait écouté, et plus Alphys parlait, plus sa colère retombait. Elle n'était pas calme pour autant – il faut dire que se faire faire la morale, retenue par l'âme et plaquée contre le sol n'était pas l'idéal en termes de relaxation. Elle dut se retenir plusieurs fois de faire des commentaires et grinçait des dents. Au moins acceptait-elle l'explication. Frisk avait beaucoup de chance que la femme-poisson ait une telle confiance envers Alphys, et réciproquement. A peine avait-elle terminé que Sans, épuisé, relâcha son âme. Undyne se releva, beaucoup plus posée, bien qu'elle semblât toujours tendue comme un arc, et lorsque Sans suggéra en baillant de retourner au labo pour éviter d'inquiéter Toriel, elle demanda à les accompagner.

Bon, eh bien tant pis pour Toriel, alors. Pas sûr qu'elle serait ravie de voir le capitaine de la garde royale dans la même pièce que sa petite protégée.

Sans les avait à nouveau téléportés. A peine eurent-ils posé les pieds sur le carrelage du laboratoire que le petit squelette s'effondra sur place, en chien de fusil, et se mit à ronfler comme un bienheureux. Papyrus ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander, comme à son habitude, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère faire autant d'efforts en si peu de temps, et préféra le laisser dormir, comme la petite Frisk que toutes ces émotions avaient épuisée et qui avait piqué du nez au milieu des explications de la scientifique royale.

Les trois monstres contournèrent le squelette endormi. Toriel n'était pas encore là, le post-it que Sans avait laissé sur le bureau était intact. Alphys alla chercher quelques chaises pour Papyrus et Undyne et tous trois s'assirent dans un silence gênant.

Difficile de lancer un sujet de conversation après une altercation pareille. « V-vous avez faim ? Soif ? » tenta Alphys. « J'ai d-d-des nouilles instantanées. Vous voulez des nouilles instantanées ? » Papyrus et Undyne refusèrent poliment. Alphys se gratta la base du cou et ses pieds tapèrent légèrement dans le vide. Une idée, vite, quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire… Son regard se posa sur Frisk. « Papyrus ?

\- Nyeh ? » Le squelette leva les yeux, l'air un peu ailleurs.

\- Tu veux b-bien que j'examine Frisk ? Toriel a dit qu'elle était malade, je devrais p-peut-être m'assurer qu'elle va bien ? »

Le regard de Papyrus tomba sur Frisk, puis revint sur Alphys, Undyne, encore Alphys, et enfin il hocha la tête. Alphys se leva et fit un mouvement pour prendre Frisk dans ses bras, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle s'excusa et consacra quinze bonnes minutes à chercher plusieurs instruments médicaux à travers les différents étages du laboratoire en désordre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trainait derrière elle une table d'examen à roulettes, un stéthoscope autour du cou. Cette fois elle tendit les bras délicatement pour récupérer Frisk des mains de Papyrus.

Frisk gémit et ouvrit de petits yeux fatigués. De minuscules sanglots se réveillèrent en même temps qu'elle et Alphys s'inquiéta. « Non, non ! Ne pleure pas, tout va bien ! Euh, moi gentille ? Moi amie ?

\- C'est un bébé, Alphys. Pas un extra-terrestre, » dit Undyne. Elle gardait un ton calme, mais en se tournant vers elle, Alphys vit qu'elle essayait de ne pas sourire. Alphys sentit une bulle de soulagement éclater dans sa poitrine, elle ne supportait pas quand Undyne était de mauvais poil, surtout quand c'était à son sujet. Si elle arrivait à être amusée, alors la situation n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Papyrus fit un petit signe de main vers Frisk pour attirer son attention et lui fit une grimace qui sembla la calmer un peu. La présence du grand squelette semblait la rassurer. Lorsqu'Alphys l'emmena sur la table d'examen, la petite humaine garda son regard fixé sur lui.

\- Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, » remarqua Undyne.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde aime le Grand Papyrus ! » répondit l'intéressé. Il semblait un peu distrait, inquiet, même s'il gardait un sourire de façade. Des choses devaient être dites, et ni lui ni Undyne n'étaient sûrs de vouloir les dire. Alors ils détournaient les yeux, comme pour éviter de regarder ces mots qui flottaient entre eux.

Alphys examinait l'humaine de son côté et se trouvait bien contente d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper. Frisk la regardait avec des yeux curieux qui ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Elle resta sage pendant que la monstresse s'affairait.

« Papyrus ? » fit soudain Undyne après plusieurs minutes de déni.

\- Hum ?

\- Ecoute, je m'en veux de t'avoir attaqué, tout à l'heure. »

Papyrus eut brièvement l'air surpris et sourit encore. « Oh ! Ça va, tu ne m'as pas attaqué !

\- D'accord, _presque_ attaqué. » Elle avait tout de même sorti ses lances…

\- Ce n'est rien, Undyne ! Je sais que tu faisais ton travail ! » lui assura Papyrus, et son ton se fit un peu plus doux, plus sincère, lorsqu'il ajouta : « Et je sais aussi que tu ne m'aurais pas _vraiment_ attaqué, tu voulais juste me faire peur ! Euh… Par contre, ne recommence pas, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Papyrus, toujours prêt à pardonner tout le monde, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Undyne ne saurait jamais comment il y parvenait. « On te mérite pas, crâne d'os, » grommela-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

\- Merci…? » Ils se turent un instant. Papyrus jouait nerveusement avec ses gants. « Je voudrais m'excuser aussi !

\- T'excuser pour quoi ?

\- Ben… Pour t'avoir mise en colère surtout.

\- Je suis tout le temps au moins un peu en colère, t'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

\- Non, mais c'est différent ! » Papyrus plongea ses yeux dans le regard borgne de son amie et mentor et Undyne sentit un pincement de culpabilité devant son air dépité. « Je suis ton ami, mais tu ne voulais même pas me dire ce que le roi voulait vraiment faire avec les humains ! Je ne devais pas être à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. Nyehe, tu savais que je me retiens quand je me bats. » Undyne serra le poing en entendant son petit rire sans joie. « Et le pire, c'est que je sais aussi que si je l'avais su, j'aurais sûrement essayé de t'arrêter. Même si je veux juste être ami avec tout le monde, au final je n'aide personne. Tu dois penser que je suis vraiment qu'un crâne d'os.

\- Papyrus, ferme-la ! » s'écria Undyne, au bord de son siège, et Papyrus sursauta. « T'as rien compris ! Tu crois qu'on t'a rien dit parce qu'on avait peur que tu te ranges du côté des humains ? On t'a rien dit parce qu'on voulait pas te faire de peine ! T'es le seul monstre que j'ai jamais rencontré qui soit resté toute une nuit debout à attendre que je l'entraîne, pour ensuite refuser en bloc de faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! T'es un vrai trésor dans ce monde et je t'interdis de croire une seule seconde que tu n'es pas à la hauteur parce que tu as voulu protéger un bébé ! »

Des larmes d'émotion brillaient au fond des orbites écarquillées de Papyrus, et Undyne se demanda s'il avait besoin d'un câlin. La réponse était oui. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva piégée dans une paire de bras osseux avant d'avoir pu dire ouf. « UNDYNE ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS T'EST EXTRÊMEMENT RECONNAISSANT ! ET À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT JE VAIS FAIRE DE MON MIEUX POUR DEVENIR ENCORE PLUS FORMIDABLE QUE JE NE SUIS DÉJÀ ! »

Un sourire gigantesque poussa sur le visage d'Undyne, fière comme pas permis. Elle passa à son tour les bras autour de Papyrus et serra si fort qu'elle en souleva presque le squelette. « JE PRÉFÈRE ÇA, BLANC-BEC !

\- NYEH !

\- NYARGH !

\- Qu-aaah ! » cria une troisième voix qui fit se retourner tout le monde vers l'entrée du labo.

Toriel était enfin arrivée, et dans sa hâte s'était étalée à plat ventre dans sa cape noire, ce qui lui donnait des airs de vieux tas de linge abandonné. Elle avait trébuché sur le corps inerte de Sans qui avait ouvert les yeux avec difficulté lorsque les grosses pattes blanches de l'ancienne reine lui étaient tombées dessus. Il bailla, se frotta la joue et tenta vaguement de se redresser. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Toriel leva le nez pour considérer un peu mieux la situation, et eut soudain un sourire presque trop joyeux. « Oh, rien, on dirait juste que je suis tombée sur un os ! »

Sans cligna des yeux, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Papyrus regrettait d'être en vie en arrière-plan. « Et c'était une belle cascade, Toriel, mais heureusement que nous sommes déjà six pieds sous terre !

\- Mon Dieu, Sans, c'est de PIRE en PIRE ! » s'écria Papyrus, exaspéré. « Je n'arrive pas à CROIRE que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui soit tombé aussi BAS que toi! »

Et en un instant, tous les regards étaient sur Papyrus. Undyne, Alphys, Sans et Toriel, tous le regardaient en essayant vainement de retenir leur rire au fond de leur gorge. Papyrus les regarda tour à tour, sans comprendre. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu… » A l'instant précis où il se rendit compte exactement de ce qu'il avait dit, l'horreur s'empara de son visage. Ses orbites s'écarquillèrent de dégoût et il porta une main à sa bouche, honteux. « Oh, mon Dieu, non… » dit-il presque à mi-voix, et ce fut comme un signal.

Undyne, Alphys, Sans et Toriel éclatèrent dans une crise de fou rire, dans un même ensemble, incapables de s'arrêter, pendant que Papyrus, mortifié, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire aussi de son propre jeu de mot involontaire. Frisk aussi riait, assise sur la table d'examen, le dos soutenu par les mains griffues d'Alphys, et l'espace de quelques minutes, ce fut comme si tout était à sa place. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'y avait ni garde royale, ni barrière à détruire, ni loi qui demandait la mort d'une enfant tombée de la surface. Il n'y avait que des amis qui riaient ensemble, heureux, et personne pour les en empêcher.


	12. Chapter 12

Il fallut se calmer, refaire les présentations, se souvenir de la situation, mais tout cela se fit sans accro. On ignore parfois le pouvoir d’une crise de fou rire lorsqu’il s’agit de détendre l’atmosphère et de rapprocher les gens. En l’occurrence, Toriel, avec son amour des jeux de mots et sa complicité avec Sans, en devint presque automatiquement une sœur aux yeux de Papyrus. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La présenter à Undyne fut légèrement plus difficile, surtout lorsqu’il fallut résumer à l’ancienne reine le conflit qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Heureusement, Alphys se porta garante pour elle et lorsqu’elle s’excusa en bonne et due forme, Toriel décida de laisser passer. Pendant ce temps, en arrière-plan, Papyrus faisait de son mieux pour relever Sans qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire semblant de dormir à nouveau.

Alphys rendit Frisk à Toriel qui la reçut avec des larmes de joie et de soulagement et la serra dans ses bras. « Je l’ai examinée, » l’informa la scientifique. « V-vous aviez raison au sujet du bouton d’or, les symptômes sont là : elle a la bouche et la gorge très irritées, voire brûlées à certains endroits et son système digestif est encore sensible, m-mais elle n’a dû en consommer que très peu, sinon l-les dégâts seraient beaucoup plus graves !

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour elle ? » demanda Toriel.

\- Non, non, il suffit d’attendre, elle guérira d’elle-même. Sa vie n’est plus en danger, vous pouvez remercier Papyrus pour ça. »

Et le squelette de se vanter de ses talents culinaires. Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas essayé de faire des spaghettis. Toriel remercia tout le monde avec profusion pour avoir pris soin de Frisk et l’avoir protégée, ne sachant comment leur rendre la pareille. « J’ai bien une idée, » souffla discrètement Sans. Toriel se retourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais rester avec nous. »

Toriel haussa les sourcils d’un air un peu surpris, mais pour être complètement honnête, elle y avait déjà songé. Elle regarda Frisk qui s’était rendormie dans ses bras – il était déjà tard dans la nuit, maintenant – et secoua la tête. « Personne ne doit savoir où nous sommes, Frisk et moi. Il n’y a que dans les ruines que nous ayons notre place. »

Tout le monde se taisait. Si Toriel en restait sur sa décision, ils ne la reverraient pas avant un bon moment. Papyrus avait l’air triste. Sans reprit la parole. « Tu es sûre que c’est une bonne idée ? T’occuper toute seule d’un bébé ce n’est déjà pas facile, mais dans les ruines tu n’aurais personne pour t’aider en cas d’urgence.

\- C-c’est vrai ! » intervint Alphys. « Frisk a toutes ses chances de retomber m-malade ! Ou de se blesser ! Il n’y a pas de médecins dans les ruines. Pas d’enfants de son âge non plus. En fait, il n’y a pas grand-chose.

\- Je saurai me débrouiller, » assura Toriel. « J’y ai vécu si longtemps, j’ai mes astuces, mes habitudes. Et il faut bien que quelqu’un garde un œil sur l’entrée, au cas où d’autres humains tomberaient. 

\- C’est vrai, tu as raison, » concéda Sans. « Mais rien ne t’empêcherait d’y retourner pour faire ça. Alors que si tu t’y enfermes à nouveau…

\- Sans compter que Snowdin est un endroit super ! » intervint à son tour Papyrus, les yeux brillants d’espoir. « Les gens sont charmants, et ils nous adorent ! Il y a plein de familles avec des enfants et une école et si tu as besoin d’aller quelque part tu n’as qu’à prendre la barque du Passeur ! Et si qui que ce soit te dérange, moi, le GRAND PAPYRUS, et mon frère, nous pourrons te protéger !

\- C’est très gentil de votre part, merci Papyrus. Mais si l’on voit Frisk et que l’on parle d’elle à Asgore…

\- Ah, oui, à propos de ça… » s’incrusta Undyne, l’air un peu gênée. « En ce qui concerne les monstres de Snowdin, il n’y a aucun risque ; ils ne savent pas à quoi ressemble un humain, crois-moi. Encore moins un bébé. Et ceux qui pourraient s’en douter refuseront de faire du mal à une petite fille. Par contre, euh… » Elle serra le poing et le desserra nerveusement. « Je vais être obligée d’en parler à Asgore moi-même.

\- Comment ?! » s’écria Toriel, ébahie, prête à se mettre en colère. « Je croyais que tu étais de notre côté !

\- Je suis toujours le capitaine de la garde royale ! » se défendit Undyne. « Je ne ferai pas de mal à Frisk mais je n’ai pas l’intention de trahir mon roi pour autant ! De toute façon, d’après Alphys, elle ne craint rien, pas vrai ?

\- T-tout à fait, » confirma Alphys. « Le roi Asgore ne peut pas lui faire de mal. P-p-pas encore, en t-tout cas, » ajouta-t-elle d’une voix un peu plus incertaine. Toriel la regarda, dubitative, et Alphys se gratta la base du cou. « Il vaut peut-être mieux que j’explique encore ? »

Toriel acquiesça. Alphys se dirigea vers l’écran de son ordinateur et afficha un ensemble de documents, dont un graphique et une série de tableaux pleins de chiffres.

« On peut comparer l’évolution de la puissance d’une âme en fonction de l’âge à l’évolution d’un logarithme népérien, » expliqua-t-elle. « Cette puissance est infiniment réduite dans les premiers instants de vie mais augmente de manière exponentielle jusqu’à la première année, environs. Puis la croissance ralentit avec l’âge, et évolue différemment en fonction du type de monstre. Euh… » Alphys se gratta encore le cou. « J-je n’ai pas vraiment assez de données sur les humains pour d-donner un résultat exacte, m-mais il est certain que leurs âmes suivent une évolution similaire. Tout ça pour dire que l’âme de Frisk n’est pas assez puissante pour permettre de briser la barrière, et le roi ne ferait jamais de mal à une enfant sans raisons. Il n’y a pas de danger pour le moment. »

Toriel semblait encore dubitative. « Combien de temps ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Combien de temps avant qu’elle ne soit assez puissante ? 

\- J-j-je ne peux pas être s-sûre m-m-mais… » Alphys s’interrompit pour prendre une grande inspiration et baissa les yeux. « Quatre ans ? P-peut-être cinq. Cela dépend de l’âge qu’elle a exactement. 

\- C’est trop peu, » dit Toriel. « Elle sera en danger dès qu’elle pourra être d’une quelconque utilité à ce… À Asgore.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas, Toriel, » dit Sans, calmement. « Les habitants de Snowdin n’aiment rien plus qu’ils n’aiment leurs enfants. Dans les ruines, vous serez seules, toi et Frisk, mais si tu viens vivre avec nous, toute la ville vous soutiendra. Nous, on vous soutiendra. C’est pas mieux que de rester cachées toute votre vie ? »

Toriel réfléchit en silence, pesant le pour et le contre, cherchant ce qui serait le mieux pour Frisk. Elle avait peur, autant pour la petite humaine que pour elle-même. Elle avait passé tant de temps seule dans les ruines, avec les Croâpauds et les Émoplasmes, à regarder le temps passer, à voir venir et partir les humains. Revenir dans une vraie ville comme Snowdin. La reconnaitrait-on ? Si Asgore venait à apprendre qu’elle était là, viendrait-il la voir ? Il n’avait pas intérêt. Toriel avait décidé de ne jamais lui pardonner.

Mais elle était une adulte, elle pouvait choisir de vivre seule dans les ruines. Frisk allait grandir, elle allait avoir besoin de faire des rencontres, d’apprendre, de vivre. Toriel n’avait pas le droit de lui enlever ça. Et il n’était pas né, celui qui la convaincrait d’abandonner son enfant.

«  C’est d’accord, » murmura-t-elle, et un sourire imprévu étira ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte qu’elle était aussi émue par la sollicitude de ses nouveaux amis. « Je reste avec vous. Si vous voulez bien m’accueillir. »

Papyrus poussa un cri de joie et Alphys applaudit. Le sourire d’Undyne atteignait ses oreilles, et Sans, lorsqu’elle se tourna vers lui, la remerciait du fond de ses orbites. Frisk se retourna dans les bras de sa mère, dérangée par le bruit. Son petit cœur battait comme un tambour, au rythme de ses rêves.

Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, elle était toujours dans les bras de sa mère, assoupie sur le canapé, dans le salon des frères squelettes. Papyrus s’agitait déjà à la cuisine. Sans devait être encore au lit.

Le soleil se levait, quelque part. C’était le début d’un nouveau jour, mais surtout d’une nouvelle vie.

Il y avait un enfant dans le salon. Frisk lui sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin du premier acte de cette fanfiction! Parce que oui, cette fanfiction a plusieurs actes! J'espère que ça vous a plu jusque là et que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Merci d'avoir lu!


	13. Excitée

Toriel et Frisk trouvèrent rapidement leurs marques chez les frères squelettes. Bien sûr, l’emménagement ne se fit pas sans péripéties, ne serait-ce que pour décider d’où l’humaine et sa mère dormiraient.

D’abord, Sans et Papyrus se mirent d’accord pour partager la chambre de ce dernier et laisser la seconde chambre de la maison à leurs invitées, d’une part parce que Sans y dormait rarement de toute façon, et d’autre part parce qu’il était plus facile pour lui de déménager. La solution faillit marcher, malgré le cri d’horreur que poussa Toriel en entrant dans ladite chambre et en voyant les piles de linge sale et d’ordures qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se mit aussitôt à ranger, laissant la chambre de Sans dans un bien meilleur état qu’elle l’avait trouvé, avec l’aide de Papyrus. Ce dernier en pleura presque de joie lorsqu’elle fit une lessive de chaussettes sales et que le matelas nu retrouva des draps propres pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Lorsque Toriel demanda à Sans pourquoi sa chambre était dans un tel état, il esquiva la question avec une mauvaise blague à laquelle elle se força à ne pas rire.

Le vrai problème vint plus tard, lorsqu’il fallut s’occuper de la tornade de déchets perpétuelle qui tournait dans un coin de la pièce et qu’aucun des trois amis ne parvint à arrêter malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Lorsque Toriel demanda d’un air ahuri comment cette tornade avait bien pu se former, Sans se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que son frère se pinçait entre les orbites. Décidément les deux squelettes étaient peu ordinaires.

Papyrus décida finalement d’installer Toriel et la petite humaine dans la salle des invités. Tant pis, il construirait un autre hangar. Il y avait quelques (beaucoup de) rénovations à faire et il fallait faire quelques pas dans la neige pour rejoindre le salon, mais ce serait déjà plus supportable que de devoir dormir avec un cyclone qui battait les murs.

Il est à noter que, quand bien même elle accepta cette solution, Toriel revint par la suite régulièrement s’assurer de l’état des chambres de ses deux hôtes. A croire qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de materner tout le monde.

Le garage des deux frères, maintenant officiellement devenu le logis de Frisk et Toriel, eut droit à un bon coup de peinture, à un plancher tout neuf et à une nouvelle panoplie de meubles. Toriel avait ramené certaines de ses possessions de sa maison dans les ruines, et Papyrus avait descendu tous les objets pour bébé qu’il avait pu trouver au grenier, si bien que la nouvelle chambre était maintenant très confortable et chaleureuse. Après plusieurs jours de travaux d’aménagement, la chèvre et l’enfant semblaient pouvoir très bien s’accommoder de leur nouvelle vie.

Comme Undyne l’avait prévu, peu de villageois se doutèrent que Frisk était humaine. Pour les quelques-uns qui pouvaient émettre des soupçons, les adultes eurent l’idée de lui confectionner une grenouillère blanche surmontée d’une capuche avec de fausses oreilles, par-dessus laquelle elle pouvait porter les traditionnels vêtements à rayure des enfants, si bien que, si l’on n’y regardait pas trop près, elle ressemblait à un bébé monstre à fourrure. Ce fut Sans qui s’occupa de la couture, et le résultat fut plutôt bon.

Bien entendu, les habitants de Snowdin Town furent très intrigués par cette nouvelle venue. Toriel craignait qu’on la reconnaisse, mais avec la surpopulation de New Home, voir des monstres à fourrure emménager n’était pas si étonnant que ça, et personne ne sembla s’interroger sur sa taille. Quant à son prénom, il était rarement mentionné dans les livres d’histoire de la « bibilothèque », au profit de son titre de reine, et peu de gens étaient assez vieux pour se souvenir d’elle. Cela lui faisait presque un choc de se rendre compte du temps qui avait passé depuis son exil. En fonction du type de monstre, cela remontait parfois à plusieurs générations.

De manière générale, tout le monde fut très accueillant envers elle et Frisk. Toriel s’entendait particulièrement bien avec Inny et Hoppy Keeper, les sœurs lapines avec lesquelles il lui arrivait de passer de longs après-midi à parler cuisine et famille. Elles s’extasiaient toujours devant Frisk lorsque Toriel l’amenait, et la laissaient jouer dans le parc bébé d’Inny, avec son petit dernier. Enfin, quand elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de s’échapper et venait tirer sur la jupe de sa mère toute surprise.

Frisk était une enfant adorable et très câline, mais avec quelques semaines de bon soins et un peu plus de chaire sur ses os, elle était beaucoup plus active, révélant une personnalité curieuse, voire aventureuse, que sa nouvelle famille peinait à contenir. Ils n’étaient pas trop de trois pour surveiller la friponne qui touchait à tout ce qui passait à portée de sa petite menotte et essayait déjà de gravir les escaliers à quatre pattes. Heureusement qu’elle ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir les portes. Ils ne plaisantaient qu’à moitié en disant qu’ils redoutaient le jour où elle apprendrait à marcher. Dans le doute, il y avait toujours Alphys et ses caméras.

Heureusement, ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres pour s’occuper de l’enfant. Toriel avait généralement la priorité, mais lorsqu’elle sortait ou devait faire quelque chose, l’un des frères prenait la relève. Papyrus était infatigable et pouvait jouer avec Frisk pendant des heures ; Toriel lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser emmener la petite lors de ses patrouille. Il la calait dans le creux de ses bras ou de son écharpe et parcourait la forêt de Snowdin avec elle. Puis, lorsqu’elle se fatiguait trop et avait besoin de calme, c’était Sans qui prenait soin d’elle. Il lui lisait une histoire, la berçait ou la laissait jouer tranquillement dans son coin avec ses cubes et ses peluches, en la surveillant du coin de l’œil. Enfin, lorsqu’elle tombait de sommeil, il la mettait au lit.

Frisk se retrouvait au cœur d’un confortable quotidien, ponctué par les visites chez Undyne ou Alphys. La femme-poisson avait bel et bien fait son rapport au roi, et leur avait rapporté que ce dernier avait paru très ému, mais surtout soulagé de la nouvelle. Il avait choisi de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive, préférant ne pas reconnaître officiellement, pour l’instant, la présence du bébé. Toriel ne savait trop quoi penser des décisions de son ex. Elle se sentait vulnérable lorsqu’elle parlait de lui et choisissait toujours de changer de sujet rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que ce meurtrier manigançait.

Un jour, au petit-déjeuner, Papyrus semblait encore plus excité que d’habitude. Il griffonnait frénétiquement quelque chose sur une feuille de papier, et il en avait déjà rempli trois, recto et verso. Toriel le remarqua tandis qu’elle donnait la béquée à Frisk et sourit. « Est-ce que tu prépares un nouveau casse-crâne, Papyrus ?

- Je prépare encore mieux qu’un casse-crâne ! » s’écria le squelette avec un sourire radieux. « Je prépare une surprise pour la petite humaine, nyehehe !

\- Quel genre de surprise ?

\- Eh bien… » Papyrus jeta un regard à Frisk, qui semblait plus intéressée par sa cuillère en plastique que par la conversation, et fit signe à Toriel de se rapprocher. Il lui montra sa feuille qui comportait une liste d’objets divers, comme « une voiture de course », « des échasses pour bébé », « un costume de side-kick » ou encore « la collection complète de Doudou Lapinou ». « Il semblerait, selon certaines sources très sûres, que le Père Noël viendra à Snowdin aujourd’hui, » dit-il avec une main devant la bouche, comme s’il essayait de faire en sorte que Frisk ne l’entende pas. « Et comme la petite humaine ne l’a pas encore rencontré, il est de mon devoir de l’y accompagner. Et puisqu’elle ne sait pas encore parler, moi, le grand Papyrus, ait prévu une liste de jouets à demander pour elle !

\- Comme c’est gentil de ta part, » gloussa Toriel.

\- Mais ce n’est rien ! Après tout, le grand Papyrus se doit d’être le meilleur gardien qui soit ! »

Toriel lui sourit, tout en se faisant la remarque qu’elle n’avait pas vu le temps passer si Noël approchait déjà. La tradition d’offrir des cadeaux ce jour-là leur était venue de Chara et s’était déjà répandue dans l’Underground, à sa mort. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait persisté dans le reste du royaume, mais à Snowdin c’était presque devenu un art de vivre. « Veux-tu que je vous accompagne, toi et Frisk ? »

Papyrus sembla tressaillir, mais c’était peut-être son imagination. « Inutile, je peux l’y emmener moi-même !

\- Bien, comme tu veux. » Il semblait vraiment tenir à emmener Frisk lui-même. Toriel se fit la réflexion qu’elle aimerait bien voir la scène, tout de même. Peut-être pouvait-elle rester pour préparer quelques douceurs, puis les rejoindre discrètement plus tard. Sans voudrait peut-être venir, lui-aussi.

Ce dernier ne sortit de sa chambre que plus tard, bien après que Toriel ai fini de débarbouiller Frisk, l’ai emmitouflée dans son costume de bébé monstre, complété par des moufles et de petites bottes, et l’ai confiée aux bon soins d’un Papyrus tout joyeux de passer sa matinée à attendre le Père Noël sur la place centrale de Snowdin Town.

\- Bonjour, Sans ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Uh huh, bonjour Tori, » se contenta de répondre le squelette en se frottant le coin des orbites. Il ne s’était réveillé que trois fois et s’était rendormi relativement vite, une nuit très reposante en somme. D’habitude, il était incapable de choisir quand et comment il s’endormait ; il pouvait se retourner pendant des heures pendant la nuit, puis s’endormir brutalement pendant qu’il était de garde. Non pas qu’il fasse beaucoup d’effort pour régler le problème. Veiller sur l’osselet réussissait presque à réguler son horloge interne, comme quoi les miracles arrivent. D’ailleurs, en parlant de l’osselet. « Elle est où, la petiote ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- Papyrus va l’emmener voir le Père Noël, apparemment. » Toriel était en train de pétrir quelque chose – sûrement de la pâte à tarte. « J’ai pensé que nous pourrions les rejoindre plus tard.

\- C’est le jour du Père Noël ? » s’étonna Sans. « Paps m’a rien dit. » C’était inhabituel. Depuis qu’il était petit, c’était lui qui y emmenait Papyrus à chaque fois, et ce dernier n’oubliait jamais de le prévenir bien à l’avance. Même depuis qu’il s’entraînait pour faire partie de la garde royale, Undyne leur laissait la journée à tous les deux pour l’occasion. Il n’avait jamais voulu y aller seul.

\- Il a certainement oublié. Il avait l’air si excité d’y emmener Frisk, il a même préparé des idées de cadeaux pour elle, » ajouta Toriel, riant au souvenir de la liste de cadeaux farfelus.

\- Huh. Ok. » Décidément, Papyrus était plein de surprise. Peut-être qu’il voulait juste reprendre le flambeau en devenant l’accompagnateur plutôt que l’accompagné. Sans sentit monter une bouffée de fierté pour son petit frère, mêlée à un brin de nostalgie.

Il papota encore un peu avec Toriel, échangea un ou deux jeux de mots tout en grignotant des restes pour le petit-déjeuner, avant d’aller s’échouer sur le canapé. Frisk allait sûrement adorer rencontrer le Père Noël, comme Papyrus lorsqu’il était petit. Il la voyait déjà assise sur les genoux du bonhomme… qui n’était autre que le roi déguisé, maintenant qu’il y pensait.

Il ne se souvenait pas de qui s’occupait de cette tâche dans le temps, mais ces dernières années c’était Asgore qui se déguisait et venait à Snowdin lui-même pour se faire tirer la barbe et écouter les enfants lui demander des cadeaux. Papyrus ne savait pas – il croyait toujours dur comme fer que le Père Noël existait. Devait-il prévenir Toriel ?

Après mûre réflexion, il décida de se taire. Comme Alphys l’avait si bien dit, Frisk ne risquait rien pour l’instant. Papyrus saurait veiller sur elle et il était inutile d’inquiéter l’ancienne reine, ou pire, de priver la gamine de sa sortie. Le roi n’était ni assez bête ni assez insensible pour faire du mal à une enfant devant tout le village.

Et puis, toute feignasse qu’il était, Sans savait qu’il ne resterait pas les bras croisés s’il ressentait la moindre menace envers Frisk.


	14. Debout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf ! J’ai failli ne pas finir à temps, mais j’ai réussi ! J’espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre en guise de cadeau ! Joyeux Noël !

L’information avait dû se répandre comme une traînée de poudre car la place centrale de Snowdin Town était bondée lorsque Papyrus et Frisk arrivèrent, quand bien même le Père Noël ne devait être là qu’en fin de matinée. Des enfants couraient dans la neige en se chahutant, criant, riant, sous l’œil des adultes qui discutaient, rassemblés en petits groupes ici et là. Certains allaient pleurer dans les pattes de leurs parents après une mauvaise chute et se faisaient consoler à grands renforts de câlins. Il y avait, au centre de la place, un grand sapin décoré au pied duquel on avait déposé des paquets cadeau. Un ours blanc y racontait des histoires aux plus petits. Un peu à l’écart, un lapin bleu essayait de vendre des glaces.

Assise sur les épaules de Papyrus, bien accrochée à l’arrière de son crâne, Frisk s’extasiait sur les jolies décorations et la joie ambiante, poussant de petits babillages ravis. Plusieurs monstres qui s’étaient pris d’amitié pour la petite et sa mère les saluèrent en passant. Papyrus était aux anges parce que « C’EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QU’ON ME RECONNAIT AUTANT ! » ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Frisk.

Hoppy et Inny étaient au fond de la place, à l’orée de l’espace boisé qui séparait le centre-ville de la rivière, avec leurs enfants. Elles étaient toutes deux en grande discussion avec une vouivre aux écailles vert tilleul. Cette dernière portait un large poncho brun qui protégeait du froid la fine membrane de ses ailes, au bout desquelles s’agitaient ses petites mains griffues. Lorsqu’elle vit les visages familiers des deux sœurs, Frisk agita joyeusement sa main dans les airs pour attirer leur attention tandis que Papyrus approchait. Elles les remarquèrent et leurs visages s’éclairèrent d’un immense sourire.

\- Coucou, Frisk ! Bonjour, Papyrus ! » s’écria Inny.

\- Tori n’est pas avec vous ? » s’enquit Hoppy.

\- Non, c’est moi qui me charge de Frisk, aujourd’hui !

\- Oh, dommage…

\- Ce n’est pas contre toi, Papyrus ! » assura Inny. « Mais on espérait pouvoir lui présenter Nédéric. »

La vouivre agita ses mains devant elle, l’air de s’excuser.

\- Mais non, non, ce sera une autre fois !

\- Mais tu es tout le temps occupé, Ned, » se plaignit Hoppy. « On ne sait jamais quand il y aura une autre occasion !

Nédéric eut l’air gêné, et le vert de sa magie brilla à travers les écailles de ses joues. Il baissa les yeux et sourit timidement.

\- Je sais, pardon, mais je pourrai venir plus souvent maintenant que mes bébés ont éclos. 

\- Oh, oh ! C’est vrai ! » s’écria Inny en se tournant vers sa sœur qui se tourna à son tour vers Papyrus.

\- Pose Frisk, tu veux ? Elle a du monde à rencontrer elle aussi !

\- Euh, d’accord ? » acquiesça un Papyrus très confus.

Il souleva Frisk de ses épaules et la posa délicatement dans la neige, entre ses pieds. La petite humaine essaya aussitôt de ramasser de la neige avec ses moufles pour la manger, mais s’interrompit en remarquant deux petits monstres qu’elle n’avait pas vus avant, blottis entre les grosses pattes écailleuses de leur père comme deux bébés pingouins.

Les deux bébés vouivres portaient des bottes et un poncho rayé assorti à leurs écailles. Le plus petit était gris, avec des pupilles très claires qui ne regardaient nulle part. Le second, plus grand, avait des écailles jaunes et un regard vif, curieux, nerveux. Frisk leur fit coucou du bras. Seule la vouivre jaune lui répondit avec un petit cri, puis baissa les yeux sur l’endroit où auraient dû se trouver ses propres bras et eut soudain l’air indigné par cette profonde injustice. La scène fit rire Nédéric.

\- Bonjour, Frisk, » roucoula-t-il (et croyez-moi, entendre une vouivre roucouler c’est magique). « Je te présente Child et Kid. Vous dites bonjour ?

\- B’yooor ! » s’écria Kid

\- Ah buh, » prononça difficilement Child.

Frisk poussa un petit cri de joie et se mit à ramper à toute vitesse dans la neige pour aller faire un câlin à ses deux nouveaux amis.

\- Trop chou ! » s’écrièrent en chœur les sœurs Keeper.

\- Regardez comme ils s’entendent bien, déjà ! » ajouta Papyrus.

En l’entendant approcher, Child paniqua et essaya de se cacher derrière la jambe de son père, mais glissa et bascula en arrière comme un culbuto. La vouivre grise se retrouva littéralement sur la tête, le ventre à l’air à cause de son poncho qui lui tombait sur le visage, les pieds s’agitant dans tous les sens, incapable de se redresser.

Frisk s’arrêta, déconcertée, et entendit un éclat de rire familier. Elle tourna la tête pour voir, à côté d’elle, l’enfant d’environ dix ans qu’elle voyait souvent apparaître autour d’elle. Elle sourit, comme à chaque fois que son ami revenait.

\- Il n’a pas de bras ! » s’écria Chara, mort de rire en désignant les flancs nus du bébé vouivre qui commençait à pleurer. « Et en plus il est aveugle ! Regarde-moi ce bouc émissaire de la nature ! »

Frisk ne comprit que la première phrase sur les trois et regarda son ami d’un air interrogateur. Chara se calma légèrement et expliqua :

\- Il ne voit rien. Il n’a pas eu de chance. 

Frisk se sentit désolée pour Child. Heureusement, Nédéric avait déjà remarqué l’état dans lequel s’était mis son enfant, et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, laissant Frisk seule avec Kid, qui avait regardé toute la scène avec de grands yeux perplexes. Frisk, craignant de lui faire peur aussi, hésitait à s’approcher et préféra rester là, à quatre pattes dans la neige. Mais Kid était très curieux et quitta le refuge des jambes de son père pour tenter de faire quelques pas vers l’humaine déguisée.

Le mot à souligner était « tenter ». Kid bascula à son tour et se retrouva le nez dans la poudreuse, sous le regard horrifié de Frisk et les rires incontrôlés de Chara. Mais contrairement à son frère, Kid ne se laissa pas faire et ses jambes trouvèrent bientôt une prise au sol. Il se mit à pousser, toujours le visage dans la neige, et avança ainsi jusqu’à se retrouver devant Frisk, creusant un profond sillon sur son passage. Là, il se retourna et réussit à s’asseoir en s’aidant de sa queue. Tout fier, il sourit à Frisk qui applaudit avec enthousiasme, impressionnée.

\- Eh, il a la niaque, » reconnut Chara, tout sourire.

Frisk s’empressa d’acquiescer et aurait certainement tenté à nouveau d’enlacer son nouvel ami si Brook et Zoey, les enfants de Hoppy, n’avaient pas jailli d’un talus à deux pas d’eux, se pourchassant et criant comme s’ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Cela attira immédiatement l’attention des deux bambins. Kid et Frisk se regardèrent, et comme d’un commun accord, tâchèrent de rejoindre la bande des lapereaux pour jouer aussi pendant que les adultes replongeaient dans la conversation.

Même s’il avait éclos le mois dernier, Kid trouva rapidement comment garder son équilibre, malgré son absence de bras et sa grosse tête qui le faisait basculer en avant. Il y eut quelques sillons de plus dans la neige avant qu’il ne parvienne à rester debout assez longtemps pour marcher, mais une fois qu’il eut compris comment se relever rapidement, il devint redoutable au jeu du chat. Même un lapereau ne peut pas faire grand-chose lorsqu’un crâne de vouivre lui fonce dessus en mode bélier, avec l’assurance de celui qui n’a plus peur de se faire mal.

Frisk eut plus de mal à suivre. Elle était la plus jeune du groupe, à l’exception de Kid qui ne comptait pas parce que les vouivres comme les autres dragons se développent très vite dès la naissance. Même Light, le petit dernier d’Inny, savait déjà bondir. Frisk, en comparaison, pouvait seulement galoper dans la neige comme un petit cabri, ce qui, admettons, était parfaitement en accord avec son déguisement.

Elle arrivait bien à se tenir debout, parfois, en se tenant à quelque chose. Alors Loky, le plus âgé des lapereaux, eut l’idée de la mettre en équipe avec Kid. Les deux petits s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre pour éviter de tomber, et plus stables sur leurs quatre pieds réunis, parvenaient à aller presque assez vite pour rivaliser avec leurs camarades.

A jouer ainsi, le temps passa très vite, si bien que ce fut une surprise totale lorsque la foule se mit en mouvement autour de l’humaine et du bébé monstre. Les lapereaux disparurent entre les pieds, les pattes, les serres, les sabots et autres appendices. Kid, paniqué, voulut les suivre. Frisk voulut rester sur place. Les enfants se lâchèrent, et Kid disparut à son tour, perdu dans la foule. Frisk, déboussolée, chercha un visage familier, mais les monstres lui bouchaient la vue. Chara apparut près d’elle.

\- Le Père Noël est là, c’est pour ça que tout le monde s’agite. Fait attention à ce qu’ils ne te marchent pas dessus.

Mais comment faire ? Sans Kid, elle en était réduite à marcher à quatre pattes et à espérer qu’on la remarque. Lorsque la foule se calma, elle décida de se mettre debout pour essayer de mieux voir. Peut-être que Kid était encore là ?

Pendant ce temps, Papyrus la cherchait, avec l’aide d’Inny et Hoppy qui avaient réprimandé leurs enfants pour avoir laissé les deux plus jeunes tout seuls. Tenant toujours Child, Nédéric cherchait lui aussi son second fils, traversant lentement la foule en scrutant le sol tant bien que mal. Papyrus, juste derrière lui, appelait Frisk en espérant que l’humaine répondrait, lorsqu’une drôle de scène les fit se retourner tous les deux.

Le Père Noël, ou plutôt Asgore, s’était tranquillement installé sur une chaise près du sapin, sa hotte pleine de petits paquets près de lui, après avoir salué les monstres, petits et grands, comme chaque année. Les adultes avaient laissé un espace respectueux autour de lui, mais une ribambelle de boules de poils en pull rayé lui tournait déjà autour, cherchant à lui grimper sur les genoux ; et lui, comme chaque année, tâchait de rétablir un semblant de calme, en riant doucement.

C’est alors qu’un enfant, une petite vouivre jaune, avait jailli de la foule et couru quelques mètres avant de basculer la tête la première dans la neige. Le roi, inquiet, s’était immédiatement levé pour prendre le petit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, mon enfant ?

Pour toute réponse, le bébé poussa de petits cris, incompréhensibles mais clairement inquiets, le regard tourné vers la foule. Puis il se tut un instant, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Alors, le roi suivit son regard et se figea de surprise.

Frisk, en se tenant aux jambes des monstres, s’était dirigée vers la première trouée qu’elle avait vue. Là, un grand monstre en costume rouge et blanc, avec une longue barbe blonde et un visage sympathique, tenait Kid dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle voulut le rejoindre, mais il n’y avait plus de jambes auxquelles se tenir. Les adultes restaient à l’écart.

Le gros monstre lui lança un regard surpris. Chara était debout à côté de lui, le regardant d’un œil insondable.

\- Voilà le Père Noël, » dit-il à Frisk.

Frisk lui sourit. Regardant l’espace qui la séparait du Père Noël, elle s’imagina marcher jusqu’à lui, comme l’avait fait Kid, et se sentit remplie d’un désir de réussir. Chara pouffa en la voyant gonfler ses petits poumons et avancer un pied.

\- Tu es pleine de détermination.

Frisk hocha la tête et lâcha la jambe qu’elle tenait encore. Son pied s’enfonça dans la neige, mais elle parvint à rester debout. Son visage s’éclaira. Elle fit encore un pas. Puis un autre. Elle ne tombait toujours pas.

Le Père Noël, la voyant faire, s’agenouilla et ouvrit les bras. Kid, assis dans le creux de son coude, regardait avec émerveillement son amie qui marchait toute seule. Frisk se sentit fière de cette attention et s’appliqua à mettre un pied devant l’autre, les bras tendus pour garder l’équilibre.

Asgore ne bougea pas, attendit que l’enfant vienne à lui. Le petit humain qu’il reconnaissait sous son déguisement. Les autres monstres regardaient la scène avec un sourire attendri, sans se douter de ce qui se jouait vraiment à cet instant. Asgore attendit, et lorsque l’enfant lui tomba dans les bras, tout content d’avoir réussi à marcher jusqu’à lui, il se redressa, soulevant sans effort l’humain et la vouivre. Un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes perdus, les enfants ?

Frisk secoua la tête. Chara rit, près d’elle, et lui conseilla de lui tirer la barbe. Frisk trouva que c’était une drôle de manière de dire bonjour, mais prit une petite poignée qu’elle tira doucement. Asgore se mit à rire et décrocha sa petite main, délicatement.

\- Allons, allons… » dit-il d’une voix tremblante malgré son sourire. « Si nous retrouvions vos parents… ? »

Il leva les yeux, et son sourire se changea, l’espace d’un instant, en grimace.

Debout dans la foule, non loin, le visage chargé de mépris de Toriel le fixait, à l’affut du moindre faux pas. Asgore s’étonna qu’elle ne soit pas déjà intervenue, puis remarqua le petit squelette qui lui tenait le bras, comme pour la retenir.

Les deux boss-monsters se fixèrent, immobiles, muets, incapables de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Un seul regard, un seul instant en sa présence, et Asgore avait envie de se mettre à genoux devant elle, d’implorer son pardon. De faire ce qu’il aurait dû faire des dizaines d’années de cela. Mais ils étaient là, ici et maintenant, et ce n’était ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment. A la place, tout ce qu’il put faire fut de murmurer, si doucement que Kid et Frisk furent les seuls à l’entendre :

\- Tori…

Les enfants commencèrent à s’impatienter, et Asgore se souvint de son rôle. Il se força à sourire, et fit un pas vers la foule.

\- Excusez-moi, mes amis, quelqu’un a-t-il perdu deux enfants, par ici ?

\- Ah, Père Noël ! Père Noël !

Papyrus agitait ses bras dans la foule tandis que Nédéric s’avançait tranquillement pour récupérer sa progéniture. Asgore lui remit Kid qui se plaignit bruyamment lorsqu’on le sépara de Frisk. Cette dernière lui fit un petit au revoir de la main. Papyrus finit par arriver également.

\- Ah, vous l’avez trouvée, merci Père Noël ! » s’écria-t-il en récupérant la petite.

Frisk poussa un cri de joie en retrouvant le squelette et essaya immédiatement de lui faire un câlin.

\- J’étais très inquiet Frisk ! Quelle idée de partir comme ça, c’est très irresponsable de ta part ! Heureusement que le Père Noël était là !

\- Je trouve qu’elle s’est très bien débrouillée » dit Asgore en riant doucement. « Vous avez une enfant pleine de ressource.

Papyrus hoqueta de joie.

\- Frisk, tu as entendu ?! Le Père Noël t’a complimentée ! Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ?

Frisk poussa un petit cri qui ressemblait à un rire et battit des mains.

\- Elle apprendra à dire merci d’ici l’année prochaine, » assura Papyrus, et Asgore rit à nouveau.

\- Je n’en doute pas.

Après ça, les enfants qui n’avaient pas encore eut leur tour le ramenèrent à ses devoirs, et Papyrus repéra Toriel et Sans dans la foule. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison, tandis qu’il racontait comment Frisk avait fait ses premiers pas, fièrement, dans l’adversité, digne d’être la nièce du futur meilleur garde royal de tous les temps.

Toriel avait souri, un peu déçue de n’avoir pas été aux premières loges pour voir Frisk faire ses premiers pas, et très déçue que ce soit Asgore qui y ait eut droit. Sans lui raconta des blagues pour qu’elle se sente mieux, mais elle ne parvint pas à oublier le mélange d’angoisse et d’espoir qui l’avait assailli lorsqu’elle avait vu sa précieuse Frisk marcher aussi innocemment vers cet homme qui avait déjà le sang de six enfants sur les mains. Etonnamment, c’était l’espoir qui lui faisait le plus mal au cœur ; un espoir dont elle ne voulait pas, né lorsqu’elle avait croisé le regard profondément triste de cet homme qu’elle avait aimé. Un espoir qu’elle refusait d’admettre.

Une fois à la maison, Papyrus, se rendit compte d’une chose horrible.

\- ON A OUBLIÉ DE LUI DONNER LA LISTE DES CADEAUX ! NYOHOHOHOOOOO !

Sans mit un moment à le rassurer, et à lui dire que non, le Père Noël n’allait pas l’oublier juste parce qu’il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu’il voulait.

Et en effet, le soir de Noël, il y avait des cadeaux sous le sapin. Il y eut même un paquet, déposé devant la porte, de la part du «  _Père Noël_  ». Toriel, en trouvant la boite pleine de jouets, de douceurs pour bébé et, avec le tout, un petit bouquet de fleurs dorées, songea à tout jeter.

Songea.

Puis elle emballa ce qui ne l’était pas, et mit les présents sous le sapin avec les autres. Elle accrocha les fleurs à la fenêtre et les laissa sécher.

Non, elle refusait de s’accrocher à son espoir.

Mais, après tout, c’était Noël.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Dragonna pour ses suggestions, une grande source d’inspiration pour cette fanfic ! Je lui emprunte en partie le headcanon selon lequel les dragons (et par continuité les vouivres, drakes et autres serpents volants) reçoivent un nom complètement random à la naissance et se choisissent eux-même un nom et un genre une fois arrivés à l’âge de raison. 
> 
> Petite Info Bonus : Les monstres lapins sont culturellement libertins. Hoppy n’est pas mariée mais a eu deux enfants : Zoey, 3 ans ; et Brook, 5 ans. Inny est mariée et a trois enfants : Light, 2 ans ; Parky, 4 ans ; et Loky, 6 ans. Chaque prénom, dans cette famille, est un jeu de mot sur « keeper » qui signifie gardien. 
> 
> Merci de tout cœur d’avoir lu ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera disponible, mais il le sera, les aventures de bébé Frisk sont loin d’être terminées ! Passez tous d’excellentes fêtes de fin d’année ! Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
